Bowser's Inside Story: Brawl Edition
by DianaGohan
Summary: A Special story For AuraChannlerChris's Birthday, it's how Bowser would use his vaccum powers on the smashers from my own twisted point of view. Will he eat everyone or will the unlikiest of heroes save the day?


Okay this is a little story for AuraChannlerChris. It's his birthday today *Holds up little twirler and spins it* And to celebrate this momentous day I want everyone to cheer for the birthday boy and enjoy this little story based off the newest Mario and Luigi DS RPG. Don't worry it wont' be like Night Of The Werehog: Brawl Edition and be a big epic story. This is going to be a nice compact little tale based off some of the events from said game (well more like the big event that starts the game) so if you don't want any spoilers for what happened, stay away. The rest of you enjoy this story. Neither the DS Mario game or the Wii Brawl game belong to me and neither do any of the characters inside. Just the idea to combine them. So hope you y'all enjoy the combination and remember to review it if you do.

"Bowser's Inside Story: Brawl Edition"

By DianaGohan.

It had been a normal day in the Smash Mansion. Of course this was a parallel universe where it was actually September 30th 2009 and none of the characters had expierenced Night Of The Werehog: Brawl Edition. So they weren't the more evolved and balanced heroes you know, but rather the comedy archtypes that you've come to expect from Smashing Something New Every Day. Which meant Bowser was his usual trying to destroy the plumbers self.

"Ha I'll do more then destroy the plumbers this time" The turtle king said, needlessly breaking the 4th wall as he rubbed his stomach. "It's time to get rid of the plumber problem, once and for all. Now that I've learned to control the magical vaccum vortex that cretin Fawful vexxed into me, I can suck more then ever before, but keep it under control"

"You're a suck level is always pretty high Bowser" said Mario who walked in with his brother Luigi following him. "What's this about you a going against the continuity of the a game and trying to do something a ridicolous that wouldn't make sense within the context of the a story?"

"Oh lighten up plumber, that's already been done in other things. Though this time you won't live to see it done again, mwahahahaha!"

Mario rolled his eyes. "Obviously we a will considering you're pointing out those other times you idiot-a!"

"Oh shut up and get inside me!" Bowser roared as he showed his teeth to the two italian plumbers.

"Waaaa, I don't want to be a eaten again!" Luigi cried out running around Mario. "Wait last time I was a sleeping and only a half saw it coming. This time..." he looked as the two of them were floating through the air getting closer and closer to Bowser. "Meataballlllllllllll!" Luigi cried out as with one gigantic bite, Bowser swallowed the two plumbers.

"Ha, you Plumbers and your slang. That's the last time you'll ever sully my ear with your idiotic cries!" Bowser raised his hands. "This time nothing will save you from becoming part of my digsestion. Hahahahahahaha-"

"Hey, what's going on around here?" Master Hand ask floating into the room.

"Hey I was trying to laugh manically about my evil schemes!" Bowser cried out.

"Well I heard through the grapevine said schemes involved eating Mario and Luigi" Master Hand then pointed over at Crazy Hand holding a grapevine. "And said vine better cut it because I wasn't rhetroically."

"Don't you mean retardically? cause that's how the Smashers said you like to talk" Crazy Hand pointed out as Master Hand fumed. "Oh relax bro. I'm sure everything will be better once Fawful comes around" The insane hand chuckled. "Man finally I'll have someone to talk the crazy with me."

"He's not in this story!" Master Hand yelled. "What do you think this is, random cameo from every single title kind of related to Smash Brothers brawl? This isn't subspace emissary conquest."

"Oh, I wanted to give peoples job that involved whips, and talk Crazy" Crazy Hand said dejcected. "Now I can't do either."

"Well unlike you I'm having a mighty good day" Bowser said crossing his arms. "I finally got rid of those annoying plumbers once and for all."

"Yeah by eating them, which isn't allowed" Master Hand held up a piece of paper. "See this? The smash Brother Brawl contract expilictably states you cannot eat fellow smashers and digest them. Unless you are either Kirby, Dedede, Yoshi, or some kind of boss/Pokemon/Assist I'm forcing to do so. Otherwise no gobbling you're fellow-" Bowser quickly ate the piece of paper. "Hey, no eating the offical documents!"

"That document didn't please the king of all koopas!" Bowser put a hand on his chest. "I shall take over and become king of Brawl and king of every world!"

"Well you're going to have to go through me to do it" Bowser opened his jaw wide and vacuumed the two hands through his teeth and down his throat. The two finally landed around his stomach (which suspciosuly looked like some sort of forest landscape) before crashing down to the bottom of Bowser's gut. "Why dosen't anyone respect having to go through me to do it anymore?" Master Hand asked looking around. "Great now we're trapped in the belly of the beast"

"Oh, will this be like Fantastic Voyage and all the things that ripped off Fantastic Voyage?" Crazy Hand asked.

"We're not staying around long enough to find out" Master Hand snapped his fingers a few times with nothing happening. "Oh great, another one of these things where hand power is useless."

"Maybe yorus is" Crazy Hand then snapped his fingers as he was shown teleporting in a campfire, holding a stick with a marshmellow to roast. "Mine is working fine. That's cause crazy geniuses like me and Fawful run on the same type of go juice"

"Great, then get us out of here!" Master Hand yelled.

"Not until he comes around" Crazy Hand stated. "I only go where my crazy breathen goes."

"Then bring him here if you want him so bad."

"No he must make the journey alone. It's part of the crazy code."

The hand of creation turned to his brother with what would of been an angry look in his eyes if he had those body parts. "I... hate... you... so... much" Master Hand fumed. Suddenly several small green crocodiles with giant teeth smashed into the hand knocking him to the ground. "Ow, whose doing that-"

"Take a this you stupid Crawful!" Mario screamed smashing the Crawful to the ground with his hammer as Master Hand cried out in pain.

"Ow!" The hand whined looking up. "Isn't this the part where you're suppose to say "oops didn't see you there" or something?"

"Well I did and that's why I a knocked them over to you" Mario explained as the hand got up. "That stupid a Bowser is ruining my latest DS epic by completley a screwing around with the story. He's the one whose supposed to be used by Fawful, and not a sucking us in becauseo f his own a stupid ambitions."

"Oh hey does that mean Fawful's here?" Crazy Hand asked excited. "Cause I want him to sign my crazy patch, once I get a crazy patch that is"

"Thankfully he's a not here" Luigi said running away from a monster that was four teeth stacked on top of each other. "Think you a guys could help me with a this BTW?"

"Oh boy, teeth!" Crazy Hand then grabbed The Toothy and put them on his fingers. "Hey bro, do I look professional now?" Master Hand grunted and punched Crazy Hand hard, breaking the teeth. "No, teeth! Now how will I be able to smile like a madman?"

"You'd find a way anyway" Master Hand muttered. "Look we need to get out here" he then looked over at Mario and Luigi. "You guys have been through this before right? How'd you get out last time?"

"Well-"

"Hold it right there good sirs!" Said a familar looking tan skinned guy wearing a blue T-Shirt, brown pants and white sneakers. "I the Un-Spoiling Hero will not let you spoil the ending to the game that people may not of finished playing yet."

"Even if it's to save all of us, which for some reason includes you, from being trapped within this beast?"

The Unspoiling Hero Nodded. "Yes indeed. Afterall if the world was infected by the disease known as spoilers... well I don't know what would happen, but that's only because it'd be a spoiler!"

"Hey idiot-a, you're not a going to keep me from saying what I a need to say" Mario pointed out aiming his fist at Un-Spoiling Hero. "I don't know what a gary sue power you were given-"

"Oh I don't have any powers, besides knowing what's a spoiler and what isn't" Un-Spoiling Hero pointed out.

"Then what's to stop me from a mopping the floor with you again?"

"Hey someone just cleaned that floor, with stomach lining acid" Crazy Hand pointed out. "Furthermore according to the crazy code you can't hurt anyone whose wearing a cape."

"If you had an ass I"d swear that's where you'd be pulling the rules of this code" Master Hand muttered.

"Well I'm not going to stick around here fighting the same a stupid enemies I already beat" Mario pointed out. "So get us a out a here before some stupid Glam Latikus pop up or something-"

"Or how about the Latiku King?" A Latiku wearing a crown and riding a cloud with puffy cheeks strolled by. "And as king I demand you let yourselves be digested by lord Bowser, the king above my kingliness."

"How come he hasn't digested us already?" Master Hand asked.

"Well that's because of how the power of the vaccum has arranged his insides to some sort of inner world where every part is named. Like Flame Pipe and Chest Station"

"Well take us to Out The Mouth Boulveard already."

"Well we could down the Ass Express" Crazy Hand offered. Master hand took the stick Crazy Hand was roasting a marshmellow on before and beat him with it several times. "Ow you're breaking my marshmellow, and my Memory Banks!"

"This isn't even how it's suppose to be-a" Mario pointed out. "First off we didn't get transported to some stomach jungle when we landed in Bowser. And secondly-a when we're in his body we fight people like Tenderlings and the a Air Cheeps."

"Well Lord Bowser felt I would be able to beat you better. And I will beat you plumbers" Latiku King narrowed his eyes dramatically. "If you ever want to see your princess again"

Luigi gasped. "Great Linguini, he's a got the princess!"

"That's right, and only I know where he is. And you'll never be able to find her-"

"Like here I am" Peach then skipped happily past Latiku King and in front of Mario, hugging the red plumber. "Sorry about taking so long but I was like putting all the waddles to bed."

"You were putting them to bed in the middle of Bowser's a gut?" Mario asked annoyed.

Peach nodded. "Yeah. Like Bowsey was talking about how he was able to control his like vaccumm stomach and said I would like submit myself inside of him or something and I was like 'what does that mean and like can we do this later cause I have to put all the waddlies down for a nap" and he laughed and junk. And then I like found myself in here and then found this like nice little picnic area and got all of them settled down for a nap and then like heard Master Hand screaming and like came here."

"...That makes my brain hurt on a several levels" Mario muttered to himself grabbing his head as he was heard mumbling various Italian swears.

"Aww poor headie" Peach then kissed Mario on his forehead. "We should like give you some asprin and then like found Bowser a tummy lausange cause it's probably bad if you have a forest in your stomach and junk."

"No princess Bowser's just using the power of Fawful's vaccum ? magic mushroom again, but this time in the a WRONG way" Mario then shook his fist. "But I swear he won't a get away with this"

"Yeah he's so getting grounded for trying to consume us" Master Hand stated as Mario starred over at him angrily. "And uh... no dinner for a month. That's a good punishment right?" Mario pulled his hat down and continued to swear various Italian slurs.

Meanwhile outside of Bowser's stomach the Koopa King was running around joyously. "Ha ha, once I eat everyone else in the mansion no one will be able to stop me and my plans of conquest" Bowser then looked to see someone in the kitchen and smiled viciously. "And I think I found my first test subject"

"La la la, eating some eggs" Kirby sang as he swallowed some eggs. "La la la, eggs go with ham" Kirby then devoured a giant hand. "La la la, ham goes with spam" Kirby swallowed a can of span (yes can and all) and then picked up a stick of butter. "La la la... where's the popcorn?"

"Hey food machine" Bowser roared as Kirby turned to him. "This time I'm the one whose going to be eating you!"

"Oh okay" Kirby then blinked a few times. "Hey wait a minute, eating people's thing"

"Too bad' Bowser made a fist. "I'm sick of you absorbing my mighty fire breath to save the maiden's fair-"

"Did that Maiden's fair have a turky's leg in it?"

"Don't interupt my evil diatrbe! As I was saying I'm sick of you using my powers for your own gain, so now I will use you as precious nutrients for my kingly powers."

"Not if I eat you first" Kirby held out his hands. "No one eats people around here other then me, and Yoshi, and Dedede, but I don't want that number to go up cause then there will be less food for me."

"You're the food now" Bowser opened his mouth as he started inhaling deeply. Kirby inahled as well, releasing a gigantic vaccum that was shown sucking around all the food in the firdge. Bowser's vaccumm howerver was bigger as it was shown sucking in all of the tables and chairs around, as well as the fridge.

"No Fridegy, my best kitchen friend ever!" Kirby cried out looking angrily at Bowser. "Oh you're going to get it now" Kirby increased the power of his vaccum, but Bowser was able to beat and match it. Soon the pinkpuff ball was pulled closer and closer as he hung depseratley onto the floor.

"Face it garbage disposal, no one sucks more then Bowser!"

"You got that right you a stupid koopa!" Mario was heard yelling in Bowser's stomach.

"Silence you should becoming waste by now plumber" Bowser grumbled as Kirby was pulled closer and closer. "Yes that's right, soon you shall be my meal. What do you think of that?"

"I don't think that's fun" Kirby says trying to hold onto the floor. "You don't try and digest the people you eat, unless they're mean. You're suppose to spit them out or something"

"Well I'm not spiitting out anyone" Bowser said sharpening his claws. "I'm going to keep them within me forever, until those stupid minions beat them and put them in the Intense log ride of death. And then well... stuff will happen to them which really shouldn't be filmed but it wll be gliorus for me."

"Not if I stop you" Kirby then looked up and screamed, spitting up a warp star that he jumped on. "I will acquire teh ultimate eating power and save everyone, so they can make me a pancake feast, cause pancakes are good. Especially with lots of syrup and" Kirby then looked to see he was being sucked closer and closer to Bowser. "Oh yeah right, need to get away first" Kirby then broke through the kitchen window and was able to fly away from Bowser.

"Curses he got away!" Bowser screamed. "But I won't let anyone else get away"

**"You won't have the chance!" **A voice cried out (speaking in bold so we can later reveal who it is all dramatically) as it grabbed Bowser form behind. With one pull the creature spun the turtle around and ensared him with his long red tounge, pulling and eating the Koopa King. "Like Kirby said, only we get to eat things around here" said the voice, revealing to be Yoshi as he spit Bowser out as an egg. "Especially when you aren't even respecting the game where you got those powers from anyway"

"That game sucked" Bowser said quickly breaking through the egg. "Seriously I should of been able to eat you all and... the end. Not all this I was being tricked and had to help out the plumbers crap. That was bull... well what you're going to be in a few hours" Bowser then opened his jaws as a vaccum of wind came from his mouth"

"Oh no you don't" Yoshi tried grabbing him again but was merely pulled into his stomach as Bowser closed his mouth smiling evily. INside the koopa, Yoshi bounced around the throat before landing hard in the stomach forest. "Ow, probably should of thought through that rescue better" he mumbled to himself.

"Hey look like Yoshi's here!" Peach cheered happily as she went over and hugged him. "Now like he can help us figure a way out of here"

Yoshi then looked over at the two hands. "Hey if they're here can't they get us out?" Yoshi asked.

"My pwoers don't work in here and Crazy Hand is waiting for some Fawful guy" Master Hand muttered. "Whoever that is"

"Hey Fawful is the coolest bean of them all" Crazy Hand pointed out. "He mustards the bread every time."

"That dosen't make any sense!"

Yoshi sighed. "Well that'd be Fawful in a nutshell, or more like a bean shell" Yoshi held out his hand. "Still before I got swallowed I saw Kirby leave so maybe he'll find us some help on getting out of here."

Mario rolled his eyes. "Pfft, Kirby will likley forget all about us and go get some cake somewhere" the plumber pointed out.

"Well he did sound more serious then he usually does" Yoshi pointed out as the group looked to see a voice screaming above them as someone was heard falling through the throat. "Uh oh, looks like someone else got sawllowed by Bowser"

"Is it Fawful?" Crazy Hand asked hopefully. "Or at the very least, Dark Fawful"

"Adding dark in front of someone's name dosen't always make them a different person!" Master Hand screamed out.

**"But it does make them a threathening enemy, though if they absorb a lot of shadow bugs they become a shadow" **a mysterious voice proclaimed. The voice revealed itself to be Lucario who fell from the throat and was able to flip himself in front of the others. "That's the way it goes, to me" Lucario said with a small nod.

"Uh... huh" Master Hand looked around. "So you were swallowed too?"

Lucario gave another small nod. "Yeah, and today was suppose to be the best day ever."

"Oh like because you get to like do karate and get to go to Jellyfish fields with your new net?" Peach asked.

"Pfft, Spongebob isn't going to be in the story cause only video games from different console relate to our tales" Lucario pointed out. "And no I was talking about the greatest author ever, AuraChannlerChris"

"Hey, he's the stupid a mook who gave the crazy girl the idea to make this a crap up!" Mario pointed out.

"AURA RAGE!" Lucario quickly pummeled Mario as he fell to the ground. "You wll dare not talk about the almighty creator that way. Or refrence his personal affaris, or refrence refrencing his personal affairs."

"Look we don't have time to talk about someone's story, we need to try getting OUT OF HERE!" Master Hand yelled.

"Well I remember what happened when everyone was swallowed by a giant Yoshi back in the Partners of Time Arc" Lucario recalled. "There my anger friightened cute baby Chris and I learned to never get angry again"

"You just pummeled me 30 seconds ago you idiot-a" Mario muttered as Luigi helped him up.

"Oh yeah well you were asking for it that time. Still we won't be able to get out until we have at the very least a mini boss encounter" A gigantic dog wearing a box over his head walked in front of the group and vowled viciously. "Oh boy, it's Broggy!" Lucario said excited. "Hey wait he's suppose to fight Bowser who thinks he's an intruder-"

"Stop spoiling that information for everyone" Un-Spoiling Hero whined.

"Besides this is different from the obviously a superior game" Mario mentioned.

"Well then that means we're going to need some obviously superior music to fight this foe."

_Final Fantasy VII - Fight On!_

Master Hand looked around annoyed as the Final Fantasy tune belted through the stomach lining. "Where'd that music come from."

"Uh hello, it's there to set the mood" Lucario pointed out. "Don't be a Power Hungry Fool.

_Power Hungry Fool_

Master Hand grunted as more music started to play. "Well at least this one actually comes from the Brawl Soundtrack"

Peach jumped up and down. "Oh oh, like play the My Little Pony Theme Song! That's like one of my favorites ever."

Lucario turned to her. "Peach no one's going to play the My Little Pony Theme Song-

_My Little Pony Theme Song_

Peach cheered happily as Lucario blinked. "Ah yes the rule of irony. That always makes for comedic situations" Lucario then looked at Broggy charging at them. "But enough comedy, we have a mini boss battle to get through. That should at least take up half the story" Lucario and Yoshi then charged at Broggy....

As the scene quickly changed outside Bowser.

"Ah-hem" Lucario muttered. Oh right sorry.

Smash Mansion

Snake's Room

The camera panned (Lucario: Thank you) You're welcome, I mean uh the camera panned into Snake's room where the mercanery was shown focusing is attention at a magazine he was looking at.

"Man why didn't they let me use this (beep) in the tournament" Snake said thumbing through the pages as he then chuckled at one of the images. "Oh yeah no way her (beep) would passed hanging out like that in this T-rated tournament. Hell I don't know how that princess's (beep) got away uncensored in-" someone then knocked at Snake's door. "Okay who the hell is the dead man disturbing me?" Snake asked as he took a gun out of his holdster.

"You're going to pay for sticking grenades under my throne" a voice said from the other side of the room.

"Oh if it isn't the turtle (beep)" Snake said pointing his gun at the door. "Well fine then no one will blame me for sticking some caps in your-" Bowser then punched the door into pieces as he walked in the room, as the camear panned directly into his eyes.

"Now that's how you do an extreme close-up" Bowser said as he opened his mouth. "And this how you eat an extremley annoying Snake"

"What you eat people do? Well it would explain the fat ass" Snake said as he shot his gun. The bullets flew into Bowser's mouth though, as did snake as the powerful vaccum mushroom forced the mercanery into the air and through Bowser's jaw. "Weird this isn't how it feels like when that racist (beep) dino or that whatever the (beep) it is eats me" Snake said feeling himself get smaller as he bounced along the throat and fell into the stomach. He then looked on confused to see Lucario shoot an Aura Sphere at Broggy making the dog howl in pain and charge at him.

"Man this is getting us nowhere" Lucario pointed out. "If only Chris was here, he'd come up with some amazing super cool strategy to get us out of-" Suddenly Broggy fell to the ground dead as a bullet was shown lodged in both of his eyes "Hey, that wasn't a super cool strategy" Lucario yelled out. "And furthermore, you didn't even try yelling to us in bold text before attacking him"

"Oh shut the (beep) up" Snake said emptying his clip and looking around. "How the hell did all of you end up in Bowser's stomach?"

"Long story short Bowser's trying to re-create what happened in my soon to be multi million sold copy DS RPG epic Bowser's Inside Story, except he's doing it all wrong and trying to a digest all of us-a" Mario stated as he was shown fireballing some spines with a spiky shell and a goop body. "So someone has to come up with a plan to get us out of here"

"Hmm think I got one" Snake then planted a C4 explosive on the ground. "We plant a bunch of bombs all over his (beep)ing gut, find a good place to hide, and make him blow chunks of us back up."

"Uh actually you can't a blow up a Bowser from the isnide when he's in this a state" Luigi pointed out. "When we were first sucked up in the game storyline Mario took out a Bob-omb and-"

"Hey they didn't even tell me what the story was until AFTER I got stuck in the stupid a koopa's mouth" Mario said kicking away one of the Spike Blop's. "He's just a lucky his stomach was a magically protected from explsoives."

"Well then I'll just have to call someone for help" Snake then tapped his communicator. "Mei Ling, Otacon, Colonel, anyone there?" He then tapped his communicator a few more times. "Oh what, is this stomach magically (beep)in knocking away radio signals as well, even from a codec? That is some seriously (bull(curse)."

Lucario smiled. "Heh, cool. You swear just like in Subspace Emissary Conquest"

"Hey I swore long before that"

"Yeah well you swear much better in that to me"

"Why the hell did you say to me?"

"Cause that's what the great people say!" Lucario yelled out as Diddy Kong landed in front of the group.

"Well speaking of great people, here's the total (beep)in opposite" Snake said as Diddy Kong glared at me. "Oh what, the (beep) monkey have something to say about that?"

"He's not a (beep) he's a spider monkey" Lucario pointed out.

Diddy pointed at him. "Actually I'm a Chimpanzee"

"Hey if tSEWC says you're a spider monkey, then you're a spider monkey" Lucario made a fist. "Now go do Ashley favors that will be explounded on in a chapter that is now only in the preview stage"

"... What?" Diddy asked scratching his head. "Wait, is this a dream or something? I mean last I remember I was sleeping in bed and then Bowser came and ate me"

"Great, now he's going around trying to eat everyone in the mansion" Master Hand observed. "Someone needs to stop him before he eats anyone else."

The group looked to see someone else falling down from the throat. "Yeah, great a job in trying to stop that" Mario observed dryly as Wario landed in front of the group.

"Ah, it's everyone's least favorite smasher!" Lucario called out.

"For once we're in more a agreement then we usually are" Mario looking at Wario getting up. "Hey wait, I thought a Bowser would leave you alone. Don't you have some sort of villians alliance or a something?"

Wario looked around desperaltey as he started searching the ground. "Hey I was fine with the a koopa eating all of you schumchs but then he ate a one of my nickels. And when you steal with Wario, you a get kicked in the throat. And then he put me in his a throat and... point is I'm a getting my nickel back and then a kicking his ass all over town"

Crazy Hand held up a map. "Well you're coin ended up in town. Nose Deck Town"

Wario cracked his knuckles. "Normally I wouldn't pick a sort of friend's nose but if it's to a get my money back I'll do a just that" Wario brought out his motorcycle and rode away. "So long a suckers!" Wario cried out as he rode away from the forest.

"Hey how'd you know Wario's coin was in Bowser's nose?" Master Hand asked.

"Because bro I know my ABC. Always Believe Coins... being in someone's nose. That's ABCBISN. It's what they tried teaching kids before they introduced the metric system."

"Stop trying to sound like game and watch"

"Ha you mentioned him, now due to rule of irony he's going to come" Lucario rubbed his chin. "Unless... the Anicent Minister pulling the plug on the flow of shadow bugs somehow halted him from being eaten-"

"Oh shut up a with that!" Mario yelled. "No one cares about that stupid story"

"Hey it's like ar eally nice story" Peach then spun around. "I get to like dance and bake cakes and like not want to fight people in matches, and like two third of those things I do in actual life"

Mario then darted his eyes back and forth. "Can we a please just a think of a plan out of here before another wave of random a enemies come to try and beat us?" The group then looked to see a bunch of eggs sitting on the top of the trees around them. They aimed cannons down as they began to fire them.

"See, it's the rule of dramatic irony" Lucario stated blowing up a cannonball with aura palm. "Don't worry I'm sure in an epic battle, set to Persona 4 music hopefully, we'll conquer these demons and meet up with some minor came related to this game, like Broggy"

"I already killed the (beep)in dog you (beep)ing dog" Snake pointed out before airing his missle launcher and blowing up one of the eggs.

"Grr the fact you call me a dog annoys me, and yet in a second Chris will confirm I am one by making me act in a dog like fashion. Now that's how you do humor" Lucario then blasted one of the eggs in, as outside Bowser's body, the koopa King was ready to knock on another door.

"Mwahahaha prepare for your doom you armor platted twit!" Bowser then bashed on it a few more times, not getting a response. "Hey, get out here now!" He then opened his jaw wide and vaccuumed the door into his mouth as he looked around the room. "Hey, he isn't here!" Bowser exclaimed raising his fist. "Oh no, he's not sneaking around outside my barrier with knowledge that could end up saving the day this time!" The Koopa king then stormed off and down the stairs. Where was he going you may ask? This segway in the middle of the screen should give you a hint.

Smash Mansion

Downstairs Training Room

Yup one of the training rooms in one of the mansion's lower levels. There a charged blast could be shown dodged at the last second as a sword tried striking the figure in fornt of them. Only for that strike to be dodged as they quickly flapped away from some missles.

"Almost impressive Meta" said a voice, as Samus was shown to be training with Meta Knight. See Meta-Knight and Samus trained often in order to stay at top physical condition and because training was one of the many things that brought them together. They had been approximeltye sparring for a half hour and were now starting to get serious. I don't know why I needed to tell you all this instead of letting the story supply it's own exposition but enough of me yammering, Samus is firing yet even more missles. "Let's see if you can keep up with this" she said as Meta was able to roll over one and chop the other two away.

"As per usual Samus, nice aim even the shots did not go through" Meta-Knight then flapped away from her. "I am still not sure if we should continue training though."

"Why because of the disturbance you felt earlier?" Samus asked as Meta-Knight nodded. "Look don't worry too much about it" she then jumped up and aimed her arm cannon at him. "When the time comes we'll deal with it."

"The time is now suckers!" Bowser then broke through the door of the training room as the two looked at him. "Thought you could get away did ya?"

"Uh, away from what?"

"Away from being appitizers three suckers!" A worm's eye view (aka upward camera shot) showed Bowser holding his fist up proudly. "I Bowser the lord of all Koopas will not let you slip through my net like you've done to others before" A bird's eye view (aka downward camerae shot) showed him raising his claw to the two. "No one will stop me from achieving domination over this entire mansion" The camera then showed his backside and panned to show the left of the room. "Then the entire world and universe will be nothing more then a mere moresel for me, the koopa dark lord-"

"What the hell are you doing?" Samus asked annoyed.

"Oh just trying some rad new camera angles" Bowser said smiling some. "It helps add to my dramatic evil mood."

"Unless you want to be skewered I suggest you take your dark mood and apply it elsewhere" Meta-Knight commented holding up his sword.

"No I don't think so Meta-Knight" Bowser pointed at him. "Remember that disturbance you sent? That was me"

The metroid bounty hunter rolled her eyes. "The day you're comptment enough to disturb anyone besides with your looks or stupid plans is..." Bowser then opened his mouth, shooting a powerful Vaccuum which pulled both masked warriors into his mouth.

"Ha, now I have rid myself of any possible last minute saves" Bowser then quickly looked around. "Time to find some more victims, but first this" A camera then quickly panned to his eyes, then to his back, then to his mouth in rapid progression before slowing pulling back. "Now it's dramatic" Bowser said quickly (for him anyway) trying to run off.

Inside his stomach though Meta-Knight and Samus were shown falling hard to the ground. "Ugh, did Bowser just... eat us?" Samus asked kind of disgusted as she picked herself off the ground.

"That would seem to be the case" Meta-Knight said flapping around. "And it seems like we are not the only ones he consumed" Meta-Knight then looked to see the smashers engaged in battle with Air cannons. Mario and Luigi blasted them with fireballs as Lucario shot aura spheres at them.

"Oh hey guys" Lucario quickly turned to the two. "Hey Meta-Knight have any look finding Halberd yet?"

Meta-Knight narrowed his eyes. "As I have told you dozens of time before I am not missing my ship. You seem to merely be referring to some other story-"

"It's not just some other story! It is the gospel of life!" Lucario chanted.

"Righttttttttt" Samus said sarcastically holding out her hand. "Anyone think they could explain what's happening here?"

"Bowser tried screwing the plot to my latest a game by eating us purposelly like hwasn't a suppose to and we've been stuck trying to fight off random enemies from a said title" Mario explained blasting in another air cannon. "If anyone else gets a eaten, you're gonig to have to find someone else to giive that a exposition."

"Fawful can do it. He can do it 9 times" Crazy Hand said holding up a sign with the words "Fawful=Lolful" on it. "And each of those nine times will be an uprorariously humorous exchange of awesome."

"You don't know how badly I want to stick that sign up your glove hole" Master Hand commented looking at the two newest arrivals. "Hey since you guys are experts at sneaking around and finding out the real truth about what's going on, find out anything that will get us out of this stomach?"

Samus shook her head. "No. I haven't played this game. Last I knew I was just training with Meta, or at the very least going world to world to find Giga Collasus pieces"

"I suppose that's why Bowser came after us" Meta-Knight stated. "So we wouldn't be able to muck up his evil plans"

"Pfft, what (swear)ing plan is this anyway?" Snake asked appearing behind an air cannon and shooting several holes through the egg. "Eating us and then letting these (beeps) try killing us? That isn't a plan, that's just a half ass attempt at one."

"Just a like the rest of this story" Mario said as one of the Eggs shot a cannonball which knocked him through the air and hard into one of the trees. "I a hate this more then Marth/Roy a slash" Mario muttered.

"Aww but those are like nice stories that have a bunch of cute heartfelt moments and like lots of love and happiness around for everyone" Peach said cupping her hands looking around dreamingly. "Everyone should like make those stories cause they're like super fun."

"No, everyone should just bow down and admire the epicness that is Worlds Conquest and not make such repeitive cliche ideas" Lucario said blowing up another air cannon. Another one then tried attacking him from behind but was blown up by a missle coming from the metriod bounty hunter. "Thanks Samus though next time you should leave the saves to the next mysterious reveal"

"Oh I think a mysterious revealie thing is coming down the tube" Crazy Hand said as someone was heard banging down the throat. "Hey bro, check this out" Crazy Hand looked up to see Ness falling down. "Don't close the" Ness then fell hard on the ground. "Door" Crazy Hand said chuckling to himself.

Master Hand fumed. "Crazy, no one's locked up in a freezer remembering they're old adventures"

"What about the time we learned to get out of a giant stomach. I remember it like it was yesterday, or was it tommorow"

"It better not be tommorow cause that's a you know what!" Un-Spoiling Hero warned.

Ness got up and rubbed his head. "Oh man what happened?" he asked.

"I'm not a telling! I'm a sick of telling everyone what happened a around here!" Mario asked finally killing the last of the air cannons.

"Oh then I'll find out the fun way" Ness's eyes glowed blue as he looked over at Mario. "So we're essitantly stuck in some sort of twisted version of Bowser's Inside Story 2?"

"Well actually I don't a think this is what Mario and Luigi a 4 will be like but a yeah" Luigi remarked rubbing his brow. "I'm just a glad those things are gone."

"Yeah but a more things will be back at any random time" Mario pointed out. "We should use this downtime to think of a plan to get out of here."

"Hmm, maybe someone could try crawling along the walls and try exiting out the throat" Ness suggested.

"Actually the power of Fawful magic won't regurgurate those trapped within the stomach if they try getting out of it" Crazy Hand noted. "You have to go through all the worlds and kill all the bosses to escape the belly of the koopa beast."

Master Hand pointed annoyed at him. "And you couldn't tell us this before WHY?"

Crazy Hand shrugged. "Hey man not my game. I thought you guys knew that already"

"Well uh... yeah I a did know that" Mario said holding up his hand. "Come on everyone, let's a go!" Mario then tried running away from the stomach, only to smack into some sort of invisible wall. "Hey, what's a this doing here?"

"You know the rules" Crazy Hand held up his finger. "You have to defeat all the baddies first before you can progress. It's an RPG tradition"

"That's arcade beat em up tradition you stupid a pazule!"

"Oh yeah, I always get those mixed up" Crazy Hand chuckled some. "Well we're just going to have to wait for some random enemies to find us then"

"If Sonic were here he'd mention how much he hates waiting, but then Chip would use the collar to control him in a hilarious fashion" Lucario noted as he looked around. "Hey you guys want a sneak peak of chapter 147 while we wait?" Everyone groaned. "Well too bad because I'm not giving that out here"

"Hooray for enforcing the non spoiling code!" Un-Spoiling Hero cheered.

"That and you can wait for the awesome when it appears... sometime this October."

But in this story it was still late September as the Koopa king roamed the upstairs halls once again as he smiled viciously at the person in front of him. "Well well well, look at what I found" Bowser was then shown looking at Wolf. "Perfect" the Koopa crossed his arms. "I've been waiting to extract my revenge against you"

"Greetings Bowser" Wolf said politley holding out his hand. "Having fun eating all of the other smashers?"

"As a matter a fact I have" Bowser stomped closer to him. "And I'm going to be having even more fun once I eat you."

"Hmmm, and why would you do such a thing?" Wolf inquired.

"You know why!" Bowser pointed at him. "For how you treated the koopa king in your story, remember?"

Wolf laughed to himself. "Ah yes that was an amusing chapter, but I do not see why we have to let that tale's situation affect what we're doing here" Wolf pointed over at him. "I can help you capture the others you know"

"Pfft, I'm not falling for that" Bowser made a fist. "I've got all the power I need right here" he pointed at his stomach.

"Very well, but that's not the only thing I can help with" Wolf smiled as he then took out a video camera. "I can also help you make the mood more dramatic."

"Hey I already have a camera for that"

"Yes but is it a dolby XL Digital 3000 HD Graphic Wide Angle Lens 10X Zoom with 5012 colors and can shoot up to three angles at once?" Wolf said pointing to the expensive video camera he was holding in his hand.

"Uh, let me ask" Bowser looked at the screen. "Hey is this one of those cameras?" The screen shook back and forth. "Oh, guess it isn't".

"Plus this video camera doubles as an actual camera" Wolf pointed out. "That way I can snap still frame photos as well as videos of your conquest."

"Hmmm well I do like photos that showcase me dominating things" Bowser admitted and then turned to Wolf. "How do I know you won't betray me though and try taking my almighty power for yourself?"

"I am not the type who would try lying to someone I would work with" Wolf stated holding the camera up. "In this tale you can be the one ushering in the rebellion, and I can just be the one marketting to everyone"

"Wow, just like Diethard of Code Geass" Bowser blinked. "Hey wait that means you will betray me"

"Yes but you end up shooting me and telling me I wasn't even worth using your powers on"

"Oh I like the sound of that" Bowser said spinning around. "Very well I'll let you film me. Just make sure you get my good side, even though all of them are pretty good"

"Sounds reasnaonble" Wolf then smirked some. "And in exchange I only ask one thing"

Some time passed as Bowser was shown pounding on another door in the mansion as Falco was shown opening the door, looking up annoyed at the Koopa. "What the hell do you want turtle butt?" Falco asked before Bowser opened his mouth and sucked him in.

"Hmm, tastest like fried chicken" Bowser said licking his lips as he turned to Wolf. "Did you get all that?"

"Sure did, and with a dramatic zoom just as you finished gobbling him up" Wolf's ears then perked around. "Speaking of gobbling there's one other I would so love to see eaten alive. And he's coming in 3... 2...1...-"

"I knew it!" Fox was shown rushing in front of Wolf. "You're trying to take over the smashers again aren't you?"

Wolf shook his head. "No Star Fox, I'm just merley filming him eating all of your associates" Wolf pointed over at Bowser.

'For some reason I'm sensing it'd be better to run from Bowser this time, even if he isn't carrying a trophy gun' Fox observed as he tried running away. Wolf then appeared in front of him with Wolf Flash and kicked him hard in the face, knocking Fox back some. Bowser then opened his jaw and devoured the vulpine as he licked his lips. "Hmm now that tastes like Fox stew." Bowser thought for a second. "Wait, have I ever had Fox stew before?"

"I wouldn't worry too much about that" Wolf stated. "You taste failure once and everytime you swallow someone else whose bathed in it you'll recongnize the familar sensation on your lips"

"Well this time I'm not going to fail" Bowser called out as he smacked his stomach. "By now everyone should be feeling the wrath of the piles of resistance within my body, and there's no beating that, mwhahahaha!"

Inside Bowser's stomach Fox and Falco were seen shooting up a bunch of gray squid like creatures coming at them.

"Boy wouldn't it be funny if someone commented on how we had no chance beating what would be in Bowser's stomach when we obviously do?" Lucario asked.

"No!" Falco yelled out.

"Well you don't get irony, just like Fox dosen't get magic."

"Well I don't get how we entered Bowser's body at normal size and yet either have obviously shrunk down several hundreds of times to fit within his stomach or else his gut expanded several hundred times over" Fox said blasting the last of the Bubble Bloopers.

"Well this is a Fawful's magic we're a talking about" Luigi commented scratching his head. "And Fawful isn't the exact most... sensible a guy"

"He is the most awesome crazy ever that isn't me crazy" Crazy Hand said. "You schomes just don't get how awesome he impliments the TARDIS system."

"Just like how I don't get how often you implement the RETARDIS System" Master Hand said miffed before looking over at Fox. "Quick you're some sort of super tactican Figure a plan that will get us out of here"

Fox shrugged. "I thought the plan was to wait until all the waves of enemy passed in this area so we could go to the next. Since apparently Bowser's body is now running on the rules of an arcade beat em up instead of some weird RPG"

"Hey Bowser's Inside Story was good before the story got jumbled up inside Bowser's barley exisitant a brain" Mario pointed out. "Besides we don't even know how many a things there are to even fight in here" Mario rolled his hand. "I mean we didn't even a start here the last time we got eaten by Bowser, we ended up in the Trash Pit, which was around his lung."

"Wait his lung was trashy?" Falco asked. "I thought you'd have to be some sort of chain smoker to make your lungs a trash heap, like the merc over there"

Snake glared at Falco as he was shown smoking a ciagrette. "Hey my clone body can (beep)ing take the smoke okay? Besides at least my lungs wouldn't try (beep)ing killing you cannons or something"

"Actually there weren't any a air cannons in the lung" Luigi clarified. "Only Goombules, Elite Goombules and Spike Blops"

"Wow I so give a (swear) about any of that" Snake said flicking away the cigratette.

"Hey don't start a fire in here" Crazy Hand pointed out. "Don't you know fires are bad?"

"You don't know that, considering you're fire is STILL going" Master Hand pointed to the camp fire Crazy Hand had made before which had now spread to several trees.

"Oh no, don't tell smokey the bear on me" Crazy Hand said as a voice was heard crying out in the throat. "Oh no, it's Smokey" Crazy Hand hid behind a rock. "Quick I was never here"

Ness looked to see several Pikmin land around them. "Actually it's just the Pikmin" Ness observed as more fell to the stomach and died upon impact. "Which means Olimar should be coming soon"

"Which means Olimar should soon be writing in his diary at the loss of all his Pikmin friends" Lucario observed. Sure enough (well sure enough to what Ness was saying anyway) admist the flurry of Pikmin Olimar fell to the ground.

"Oh dear, this is a most unusualling situation" Olimar said picking himself up. "One momento I was gardening in the garden and then Bowsery came and swallowed up all my Pikmin pals." Olimar held his fist up. "I challenged that brute to fistecuffs but he just swallowlated me" Olimar looked around. "Hey shouldn't we have been spittied up by now?"

"Sorry Olimar dosen't work that way. Let me give you the details" Ness's eyes glowed blue as Olimar's did for a second.

"Oh dear, we've been swallowed and won't be able to get out for who knows when!" Olimar panicked and started running around the area. "This is the most unfourantates of all unfourtunes that could fortunalate around us."

"Calm down you scaredy a capain" Mario crossed his arms. "You don't see a Luigi panicking and running around do you?"

"Yeah I haven't done that for minutes-I mean uh... months" Luigi said quickly darting his eyes back and forth. "Still a you think we're going to be seeing some more a baddies soon?"

"I hope not, especially not any of the edible liviables known as the Tenderlings" Olimar shivered some and gasped as he saw a group of flying steaks coming at him. "Ah, what I have hoped would not be happening ended up happening not"

Falco rolled his eyes. "Yeah good english there retard" he then took out his gun. "Don't worry I'll make these stakes extra rare" before Falco could fire his gun though a figure was shown landing hard on the Tenderlings and squishing them to the ground. "Or that could happen" Falco said putting his blaster away.

Diddy Kong walked up to the new Smasher trapped inside Bower. "Oh look it's Marth" he said as Marth was shown with his eyes closed, turning away from the group. "And I... think he's sleeping" Diddy then poked Marth once as the Atlean prince just rolled around on the former Bowser foes. "Yeah he's defintley sleeping"

"No mom I wanna be a pirate" Marth was heard muttering in his sleep as the rest of the group started crowding around him. "Cause pirates get to have fun... you never let me have fun." Marth's hand then waved around as the smashers continued starring confused. "Yarrr, I be captain Marthco, the greatest pirate on the seven seas. No one's stopping me from setting sail on S.S Adventure" a lot of the smashers were shown chuckling to themselves as Marth continued rolling his hand around.

"Man who knew the pirate life was for nancy boy?" Yoshi said stiffling a laugh and looking at the others. "Shouldn't we wake him up now and tell him what's going on"

"In a minute" Falco said crossing his arms. "So far this has been the only positive being forced down that damn koopa's throat. Let's see if he mumbles something even more embarassing"

"Now I'm a sailor and I'm going to sail around the world so... give me back that mop daddy. I need it to clean the poop deck" Marth muttered as the smashers continued laughing.

"That is enough" Meta-Knight then warped in front of the group and poked Marth a few times in the back with his sword. "It is improper to insult someone when they are not even awake to defend themselves"

"Pfft, way to be a buzzkill" Falco said annoyed.

Samus turned to him. "Hey he has a point. Would you want someone watching you in the mddle of a dream about say a certain cat"

Falcon looked down annoyed. "Yeah yeah point taken" he muttered as Marth finally woke up.

"Hey whose poking me.." Marth looked around and gasped. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" He quickly got up and looked at everyone starring at him. "What the hell are all of you doing in my room?"

"We're not in your room, we're in Bowser" Ness's eyes then glowed as he transfered the knowledge of what happened to Marth.

"So that means... that son of a bitch Bowser ate me while I was napping!" Marth held up his sword as he slammed it hard against the ground several times. "You don't distrub someone when they're trying to get a few minutes of sleep"

"Aww cheer up Marthy" Peach said skipping over right in front of the Atlean Prince. "Everyone thought you made a really nice like pirate and Sailor"

Marth gasped and looked around. "AHHH, you guys weren't suppose to hear that!" Marth held up his sword. "I swear breath a word about it to anyone and-"

"Look, we're in the middle of Bowser's stomach. Any threat you'd try and make would be moot now" Fox held out his hand. "Why don't you cool down and try helping us think of a way out of here?"

"Fine fine, but once we're out I call dibs on cutting open that Koopa first" Marth muttered.

"Hey he's my arch a nemesis and he's pulled this bullcrap to me a twice now. I get a dibs" Mario stated.

"Hey I was conducting important research before that (beep)er interrupted me" Snake pointed out. "I'm the one whose going to be emptying the rest of my bullets in his thick (beep)ing skull."

"Fools, we will be the only ones taking revenge!" Said a trio of voices. The Smashers looked up confused and saw the three mysterious symbols ????, ?!!? and ?!?! jump down in front of the group.

"Hey it's the villians of that story whose hasn't even been written yet!" Master Hand proclaimed.

???? (aka Dr. Mario) grumbled. "Well it will be soon, but first we will take out that foolish Bowser for trying to eat us."

"Uh, he DID eat you" Yoshi pointed out.

"Yeah well he shouldn't of" ?!!? (aka Roy) stated. "We were simply trying to get more information about how best to destroy you when suddenly he vaccummed us into his mouth"

"And it was quite the suck-o-matic expierence" ?!?! (aka Pichu) said as everyone looked at him. "You know... Suck-O-Matic... from Rocko's modern Life's first episode... or at least the first episode that was aired on Nickelodeon-"

"Oh shut up-a already!" Mario pointed at the three symbols. "You guys deserve to be eaten for what you did to us."

"Hey it's his fault" Dr. Mario pointed at Master Hand. "For not putting us in the touranment you all must suffer"

"You know all of you guys make everyone suffer anyway even if you ARE in the tournament" Master Hand pointed out as he turned to all of them. "If you aren't plotting someone's destruction, or enslavement, or trying to stuff them in your stomach and digest them, you're dishing insults. You're smacking them from behind. You're pointing out hurtful things that don't need to be said" The hand then made a fist. "You guys may be smash brothers-"

"We aren't anymore" Pichu pointed out.

"Shut up! As I was saying you guys may, and a few may not, be Smash Brothers, but that dosen't mean you should be smash enemies. You should be making friends, forging meaningful relationships, getting along and in general not acting like big jerks"

"Wow, that speech was corny" Lucario stated. "Maybe if you had some Disgesia music in the background-"

"No music from series I don't care about!" Master Hand yelled. "I'm just saying it wouldn't kill you to try and be nice to each other for once".

"Yeah we should like all go on a nice picnic and like talk about our feelings and then go shopping at the mall" Peach then smiled happily. "That'd be the best day ever"

"Uh how about we save supposed "best day" plans until after we get out of here" Fox said as he then used Fox Illusion to warp a few times along the ground. "I'm not seeing any enemies around, so just waiting for them to pop out of nowhere is going to be tiresome"

"Yeah I know but it's the best plan we have" Master Hand then gestured over to Crazy Hand. "Unless someone wants to do something constructive"

"Hey I'm the hand of annilhiation, I do things destructive" Crazy Hand then created a bomb and randomly threw it at one of the walls causing a loud explosion. "It's how I make art: with lots and lots of bodies".

"You're insane, not a psychopathic murdere" Master Hand stated.

"Well maybe I will be when Fawful gets here and we do the 1-2 psychokadoo."

"This Fawful mentioning better be leading somewhere" the hand grumbled to himself. Meanwhile in the mansion the Koopa King was shown pounding on one of the doors of the mansion several times.

"Hey you in there you stupid ape?" Bowser roared pounding several more times. "I got a nice banana for you" Inside the room the ape (aka Donkey Kong) looked over at the door.

"Ooh, he trying to trick me with banana, but DK no dummy. If he had bananas, they'd be bad bananas" DK commented.

Kirby was shown on his warp star outside the window. "Exactly, so are you going to help me team up and beat this guy who dosen't know the first thing about how to properly eat everyone?"

Donkey Kong nodded. "Yeah me always want to be big hero anyway" Donkey Kong then jumped on the Warpstar.

"Perfect, then we're just going to need one more piece to complete this puzzle." Kirby licked his lips. "Hmmm pieces of Pizza Puzzle, my sixty eight favorite pizza parlor. Maybe we should stop there first"

"They have banana pizza?"

"No"

"Then we go save everyone first" DK stated. The puffball sighed as he flew him and the King of Kongo Jungle away. Bowser then broke down the door with a few claw strikes.

"Rats, he isn't here!" Bowser roared.

"Didn't you hear him and Kirby talking inside the room?" Wolf asked.

Bowser turned to him. "No, you're the one with super wolf hearing. I"m just the super ultra omega powerful king who can uh... do everything else better"

"Well anyway those two left to get someone else" Wolf said aiming the camera over at Bowser's head. "That means they're probably going to try and stop you at some point"

"Pfft, let them try. No one can stop the omega indestruciable Bowser the Almighty!" Bowser then raised his fist. "I am the supreme turtle ruler, the king of all hatred and darkness-"

"Hey those are the lines I always say!" Ganondorf was shown walking over to the two other villians, looking at them ticked. "Who dare tries arguing over who is more evil with the lord of all evil?"

"Me, Bowser Koopa and my Vaccuum Mushroom that will suck you up without any chance for you to retaliate" Bowser said pointing at his mouth. "Go on, try attacking me, see how far you'll get."

"Maybe I will" Ganondorf said as his fist glowed.

"Maybe you're a retard" Wolf said holding out his hand. "Well actually you ARE a retard but try thinking logically for once. Bowser would easily just consume you like the half of the smashers he already ate. Maybe if you try stopping, collaborating and listening for once"

"I don't need to collobrate with anyone!"

"Then why did you join my villian's alliance?" Bowser asked.

"Because it'd be an easier way of slicing off the swordsman face."

"Oh I have a better fate for them: a slow and painful digestion"

"Wouldn't you have already started to digest them by now?" Wolf asked. "From the sounds of it they're still blathering away inside your stomach"

"True, but that is part of my evil scheme" Bowser then imagined various purple cloud with black eyes and flame monsters holding a pair of logs in their hands. "You see in order for anyone to progress to the next area of my body in my new and improved vaccum mushroom system, they must defeat all my minions inside my body. However these minions are endlessly reproduced, for like oxygen I can simply breath in for air and the power to make more evil mionions"

"Sounds fairly nonsensical, but so was the general idea for the game" Wolf said getting the camera to close up on Bowser. "So you're saying that even if the smashers defeat the various grunts living within you, which you know they will, more will keep coming at them and they'll be stuck in one part of your body"

"Yes and since there is no food in my stomach, besides them, they will either be forced to become canniabls or starve, and then I will win!" Bowser chuckled evily.

"What about Crazy Hand? Wouldn't his magic allow him to snap in more food"

"That fool won't do anything useful without Fawful appearing around, and he's not going to be coming to this tale"

"Huh you actually did think this out quite a bit" Wolf said somewhat impressed. "So long as this is one of those times they can't hear you blather on about one of your plans you should be all set"

"Ha as if I would let them hear about my genius" Bowser quickly looked around. "Bit if they did hear that it uh... didn't come from me"

"Hmmm, perhaps I will join you after all" Ganondorf rubbed his chin. "If you annilhialte the swordsman and the idioctc skanks then I will have all the power, wisdom and courage of the Triforce. Plus hearing the quebby whine in pain and being crapped out like the pile of dung he is would be even better then stabbing him in the face."

"How interesting you mentioned Link" Bowser said pointing his claw up. "I was thinking of paying a little visit to him now. Mwhahahahahahaha-"

"Hey only the lord of all evil can laugh like that" Ganondorf said bellowing his own dark laugh.

Wolf sighed 'It figures the non canon, 4th wall breaking, special only made for someone's birthday story is the only place these guys would actually be threathening' he thought as the three then walked up to

Smash Brothers Mansion,

Floor Three: Link's Room

Inside the young Hyrulian hero of time was shown starring down the even younger hero of time, Toon Link. Both looked into each other's eyes, waiting for their counterpart to make the slighest mistake. Like tensed his arm up as he continued starring down at Toon Link.

"You're... going down" Toon Link said as starred up at Link, neither of their eyes wavering.

"You've been saying that for minutes" Link said calmly. "What makes you think the 18th time you said it the time it will happen?"

"Because that's how old you are Quebbie" Toon Link said as his right eye started quiverring. "And you're going... going... going..." Toon Link then blinked. He gasped and covered his face with his hands. "Crap, you didn't see that"

"Oh but I did" Toon Link said smiling widley. "You blinked, that means I'm the stare champion"

"The sun was in my eyes" Toon Link whined.

"Don't give me that" Link waved his arm. "Just learn to be a good sport. Why in seven years you'll be the stare champion too."

"Wow another seven years joke" Toon Link rolled his eyes. "Haven't heard that one before."

Suddenly Ganondorf punched the door down as it slammed into the wall of the other side. The two links were able to jump out of the way before they turned to see Ganondorf glaring at them. "Greetings swordman, I hope you enjoyed your final game. For the lord of all evil is here to take you out once and for all"

Toon Link smired some. "Wow never heard that one before either lordofallsoundingreallyfruity" he then pointed at Ganondorf. "Hey Ganondork, enjoy that gift I gave you the other day?"

Gannodrf grimmaced. "That will be the last time you throw a beehive at my posteriour you elvian waste of breath"

"And this will be the last time you break down my door for no reason" Link got out his sword. "Seriously do you ever learn your lesson Ganon?"

"Why don't you try finding out" Ganon then rushed down the hall. Link and Toon Link rushed after him as Ganon turned right on a corridor. Before Toon Link and Link could reach the cooridor, Bowser jumped out and opened his mouth. A giant vaccum wind then sucked the two heroes of time into Bowser's mouth, rumbling through the throat before they landed in the stomach. "Heh, all too easy" Ganondorf said breathing heavily in and out.

"Yeah it's all too easy why the lord of all evil needs to get in shape" Wolf pointed out as Ganondorf continued breathing in and out. "Seriously 100 feet and you're already tired. That's pretty sad"

"Hey I'm a... power house not a... speed stack" Ganondorf muttered.

"Not like it matters though" Bowser scratched his stomach. "Those swordsman fell even faster then the plumbers, just like everyone will fall to the power of Bowser." Someone was then shown sticking on top of the cieling above the Koopa King who continued rambaling. "The almighty Bowser cannot be stopped. He will eat anyone who tries getting in his way-" Before Bowser could continue his diatrabe a smoke screen then appeared behind him. From the smokescreen a chain came that wrapped around his neck.

"Hey no fair, I was going to backstab him first" Ganondorf exclaimed as Wolf looked at him. "I mean the lord of all evil will crush this mysterious figure before they even know what hit them"

"Yeah right" the figure said as a smokescreen then teleported Bowser and the figure to the second floor. Bowser tried struggling but the figure pulled even tighter on the chains, tightening their hold on Bowser's neck. "I wouldn't try struggling if I were you, unless you like not being able to intake air" the figure behind Bowser was revealed to be Shiek who smirked some below her mask. "In fact if I were you I'd agree to let everyone go now."

"Never" Bowser wheezed out despearlty flailing his arms back and forth. "I am the supreme... koopa... king"

"Oh please, you're just the same old Bowser with a semi new vacuum power. A power that dosen't mean anything if you can't open your mouth to hit your target" Shiek tightened the chains even tighter around Bowser's neck. So tight that the Koopa was barley even able to open his jaw. "You've had your fun but it's over now"

"You're the only one done clone" Shiek looked behind her to see Ganondorf exiting out of an elevator a few yards away from the two along with Wolf. "You're not going to save your precious little boyfriend or anyone else so just submit your triforce power and waste away like the nothing you are"

Shiek rolled her eyes. "Wow that's a really good idea" she said sarcastically. "I think I have another one though" she then took out a needle and held it to Bowser'es eye. "It's called make sure you guys stay away unless you want to see your villian pal cut in a million little pieces"

"You're kidding me right?" Wolf asked. "We know you abide by the code to never kill no matter what the situation. Do you really think we'd actually take your threat seriously?"

"No but you're yammering is giving me enough time to knock him out" Shiek stated as Bowser's struggles began to slow. "And without you're precious were-warping you still aren't fast enough to get me before I teleport away."

"Perhaps convientally, but I have other methods" Wolf then held up the digital video camera in his hands and snapped a picture. A flash illimunated in front of Shiek's eyes, causing her to blink and move back some while letting go of Bowser. Ganondorf quickly rushed forward with his Flame Choke to grab Shiek as he crushed her neck tightly in his right hand.

"You forgot clone that it takes only takes a flash for the lord of all evil to incenerate you" Ganondorf said with a knowing sneer.

Wolf laughed some. "That was actually very clever for you Ganondorf" Wolf said rushing over past the two and using his claws to cut the chains off of Bowser. The Koopa King coughed a few times before slowly getting up and turning to Shiek, looking at her with fire in his eyes.

"Sorry I'm not sticking around for the old angry eyes routine" Shiek then kicked Ganon hard in the face making her let go of him. Right after though Wolf used Wolf flash to warp behind her and smack her hard in the back, sending her flying as Bowser extended hsi mouth and used vaccum to swallow her in one bite. Shiek then smacked back and forth along his throat, trying to stick to the side of the throat but ending up falling through the air and landing in the stomach.

"Note to self, never have a picture taken with someone whose acting like a d-bag" she muttered to herself before getting up, only to end up ducking down as she saw Toon Link knocked away. "Man, what's happening here?"

"Shiek!" Link called out running over to her.

"Hey hero" she said waving at him before looking down sadly. "Guess I'm trapped in here as well. I tried getting Bowser to spit you all out but-"

"It's okay Shiek I'm sure you tried your best" Link put a hand on her shoulder. "I mean we didn't even see him coming so I'm sure you did better then us"

"No doubt" she said grinning at him as she looked around. "So what's going on anyway?"

"Oh just fighting some boss" Link pointed out as Samus and Meta Knight were shown rushing at a giant train with a big evil smile on it. They cut and missled it a few times before managing to missle it as Yoshi jumped down on top of the train with a powerful Yoshi Bomb. "Apparently it's called the Fawful Express"

"Well it's something Fawful alright" Shiek then looked around confused. "What's up with the music though?"

_Chrono Trigger - Critical Moment_

"Hello? That plays during critical situations like Crono's breakout after finding Lucca from the prision of Guardia Castle" Lucario pointed out before using a combination Aura Palm/Extremespeed to smack the Train hard on it's side.

Shiek narrowed her eyes, "And what does that have to do with this situation?"

"We're in a critical mini boss train fight" Lucario pointed out. "If Chris were mere maybe someone would get their Combined Level one Final Smash."

"Look before I got blindsided by Wolf Ganon and the Sucky Bowser I heard him talk about his plan to trap us all within his stomach and fight an endless hoarde of various minions inside. A hoarde that will keep repicating so we won't ever be able to go to another part of the body and get out of here"

"Gee, that means we're going to have to find ANOTHER WAY OUT of here" Master Hand then poked Crazy a fwe times. "It's not like anyone can just magically teleport us out."

"Hey bro, you think that train will cho-cho-choose me to be it's next victim?" Crazy Hand asked as Master Hand smacked him hard to the ground.

"Hey I know: You should try threathing him with loads of comedic violence" Lucario pointed over at Shiek. "As a women you'll full of that and it will make the guys on your side do whatever you want."

"I'd hate to pull a page from my dear "sister's" book but that is quite sexist" Shiek stated. "The kind of sexist nonsense that'd work in most anime but wouldn't work here. Besides I'm sure if Crazy Hand could be tought a lesson by being beaten Master Hand would of done it by now"

"The only way I can be taught a lesson is if it's by J Walter Weatherman cutting off his fake arm" Crazy Hand noted. Or if Fawful's involved in some form or another."

"I say you let us torture him and give us what we need" Dr. Mario said holding up a pill. "I'm been working on a virus even more deadly and infectious then The Swine Flu"

"Oh you should like wash your hands like 10 times an hour anytime you even like mention that swine flue thinige" Peach pointed out.

Mario rolled his eyes. "Peach stop refrencing the authoress's crazy mother" he then pointed at Dr. Mario. "And if you got a virus-a why don't you just put it in a Bowser and make him sick enough so he'd throw us up-a?"

"Well my virus won't affect him now obviously" Dr. Mario pointed out.

"Yeah our best bet may be the other people in the mansion" Shiek commented. "Maybe they've heard about Bowser sucking everyone up and can work together to stop him."

The Smashers then looked to see the Ice Climbers falling down on the ground in front of them. "Hate to say it, but your theory may give way to the lame ironic gags that are flying around" Samus noted before throwing another missle at the Fawful express.

"Hey, how come Bowser came into our room and swallowed us?" Nana asked.

"Let me clue you in" Ness then blinked again as a blue flash quickly appeared in Nana and Popo's eyes.

"Well I just hope that this deadly villian attack dosen't result in my death" Popo said shivering some. "Dying from starving in someone's stomach suonds almost as bad as dying due to a double infection"

"Don't worry Popo you aren't going to die" Nana said as she tightly hugged him some tears falling down her cheeks. "No one's going to die today."

"Hate to interrupt the "ice drama" but everyone is going to die unless we figure a way out of this place" Falco commented.

Popo snapped his fingers. "Oh I know, we can climb out" He then took out his belay and threw it, attaching it to one of the linging's of the stomach. "I'm sure if we had a big enough rope we could extend it all the way out of the stomach, through the throat and out of his mouth"

"The stomach lining is too acidic for you to hang onto too long" Meta-Knight pointed at the belay melting point rope hanging on the lining starting to melt off. "Besides once someone is eaten some sort of invisible wall appears around the throat preventing anyone from getting up there."

"Yeah" Diddy said rubbing his head. "I found out the hard way trying to rocket myself out of here."

Shiek snapped her fingers. "Wait that's it!" She turned to the others. "We just have to time our depature whenever someone gets digested and comes down here. If in that biref moment someone gets out, they can warn everyone else about what's happening and get the reamining smashers to stop Bowser and co from digesting us all."

Fox shrugged. "Worth a try" He then used his reflector to knock a missle the Fawful express shot at him before pointing up to Meta-Knight. "Since you're the only one with free ranged flight around here you can go up and wait for someone to fall down and then try exiting out the throat."

"Very well" Meta-Knight then took to the sky as he was shown rising above the forest and looking up at a red muscley hole in the sky. "All I need to do is just wait for someone to come, though that could take awhile."

"Then say it's not like anyone will be coming within the next five or so seconds to me!" Lucario yelled out.

"I am not sure that even your dramatic irony will.." Meta-Knight then heard someone banging along the throat. "Never mind" he quickly added as Captain Falcon was shown falling to the ground. Meta-Knight used diemnsional cape to warp and jump off Falcon as he was shown warping along the throat. Suddenly a powerful red wave pushed the star warrior back some as he rolled along the throat again before falling back down into the stomach.

"Ha, nice try" Bowser said outside of his body as he was shown swallowing several times. "I can feel you when you go down and up my throat and know how to keep from food from trying to spit itself back up"

"What a disgustingly annoying point" Falco muttered as Captain Falcon smashed into the ground below the others.

"Hey what the falc is happening guys?" Captain Falcon said getting up. "Shouldn't we be up to my Falcing scene in SSNED 49 when-"

Meta-Knight fell right on top of Falcon, smashing him into the ground again. "Sorry but I'm afraid that we aren't going to be able to get up that way"

"It's okay" Samus said picking up Meta-Knight and lightly squeezing him. "You tried your best"

"Hey how about a little loving for the Falcon?" Captain Falcon moaned.

"Like okay" Peach then helped him up and squeezed him lightly. "It's okay like Falcon you tried your best at like falling down"

"The Falcon does know how to fall down" Falcon said returning the hug before pulling back. "So what Bowser ate everyone and we're in his stomach?" The smashers nodded. "Weird, the stomach looks nothing like it does in cartoons."

Mario grumbled. "Well it's suppose to not even be the stomach we land in but thanks to that a damn koopa screwing the rules of the DS game-"

"Blah blah (beep) is different" Snake interrupted, before throwing a grenade at the surprisingly still around Fawful Express. "Go whine to someone else about it."

"We can't whine to anyone a else" Mario pointed out. "We're stuck here, remember?"

Luigi blinked a few times. "Hey a wait a minute" Luigi held out his hand. "How come a Wario was able to leave this area of the stomach then if there's suppose to be some sort of forcefield around it or a something-a?"

"I don't digest the members of my vllian's alliance!" Bowser's voice was heard ringing throught the stomach.

"Well I'd rather not be around Bowser" Popo said shivering some.

"Why?" Lucario asked. "Is it because he's shady and stupid and he smells so bad? Oh it's cause he's fat right? That's what you said in 146."

"Well actually it's because he's the one who turned Nana against me and in any form I can't forgive anyone who does that" Popo pointed out.

Nana looked at Lucario miffed. "Besides we told you we're not that Popo and Nana. Our backstory actually MAKES SENSE and is a lot sadder then the idiotic Popo and trying to sound more intellegent me you keep talking about"

"But their story involved the Rydia music Soundtrack and Porom and Palom" Lucario commented.

I'm goingind to poundum you if you keep making those comparisons" Nana warned.

"Oh well in that case I am going to keep making those comparsions so please pound away"

Nana then held out her hands. "No I think I"m gonig to do this instead" She and Popo then shot a powerful Blizzard shot which froze the Fawful Express as Captain Falcon used his Falcon Punch to punch the train into pieces.

"Well great now we don't have anything to do until the next (beep)in Smasher or random grunt comes along" Snake muttered.

A voice was heard ringing in Bowser's throat. "I'm guessing the later is arriving" Fox noted as the Pokemon trainer was shown falling to the ground below.

"Oh no it's journey to to the center of Bowserth, which I thought would be season 12, not now" The trainer said as he took out his Pokeball and called Charizard. He landed on the flame lizard and was able to fly down in front of the others. "Hi guys" the trainer said waving at them. "You'll never guess what happened to me."

"You were just minding your own buisness when suddnely from out of nowhere Bowser jumped in, opened his mouth and sucked you down his throat, right?" Link asked.

"Well that and I brought a Sweet Berry" the trainer said holding up a sweet berry. "Anyone here want to share it?"

"Eww, who'd want to eat something in the middle of a stomach?" Yoshi asked looking disgusted.

"I do inferior Lizard" Charizard said grabbing the berry and swallowing it. "Ha, now none of you can have the power of the berry."

"But Barry's the most humorous random trainer ever" Lucario called out.

Charizard then opened his mouth and set loose a powerful flamethrower, burning Lucario as he fell to the ground. "I told you not to mention that story to me" Charizard said miffed. "I'm sick of being called the evil dragon who is waiting for the chance to do "something by my own" whatever the hell THAT means."

"It means it's accurate to your actual character" Ivysaur called out as he and Squirtle were shown exiting the Pokeballs. "You can try to deny it all you want but that won't make it any less true"

"Shut your mouth frog plant" Charizard said making a fist. "Or else I'll do to you three times over what I did to the steel dog."

"Hey he likes it like that" Squirtle commented making a water gun. "You're going to like it soaked on the floor on the other side of this..." Squirtle looked around confused. "Where are we exactly?"

"Uh we kind of got swallowed" the trainer said rubbing his neck. "And it's worse then the times Jame's Carninve tried swallowing him because this time we actually did get eaten."

"So what's the plan for getting out exactly?" Ivysaur asked.

"Isn't that the million dollar queston?" Falco asked looking over at Link. "Oh wait if it was a question you'd ask it, right?"

"Hey you're the one who just asked questions around here, not me" Link pointed out.

"Oh go and dream a dream like you swordsman like to do."

"Hey shut up about that!" Marth warned. "Don't make me cut you open"

"Yeah I'd like to see the (beep) pirate try that" Snake muttered as soon most of the smashers were shown arguing amongst themselves.

"Oh, don't you guys remember what I told you about getting along?" Master Hand asked.

"No, they don't, because you stink like a stink bug" Crazy Hand pointed out as Master Hand glared at him. "What? I'm just saying what everyone's thinking"

"If everyone thought you we would of been dead years ago."

"Yeah well... check out my dance" Crazy Hand then shuffled along the floor as Master Hand banged his head (well more like his fingers) along the ground several tiems.

Outside Bowser's stomach the king of all Koopas laughed evily. "Yes, exactly as planned" Bowser looked at Wolf. "See the more smashers you get together, the more they're going to argue you amongst themselves and not get anything done."

"Hey I made them literally fight amongst themselves but it does seem their egos easily collide within the contents of your gut" Wolf noted looking around the hallways. "Shouldn't you have tried eating the rest of them by now though?"

"in due time, in due time. First things first is we need to get the last member of my new Supreme Villians alliance" Bowser was then shown knocking on the door as King Dedede answered it.

"Hey what do ya think you're doing Bowser?" Dedede asked stretching out his arms. "I was just dreaming of pounding that dang kirby with my hammer and you had to got and reck that all up."

"No time for hammer pounds, I need you to join me" Bowser made a fist. "I'd already eaten most of the foolish smashers with my vaccum powers-"

"Hey that's what I do that uh I did way before that dang puffball even done did it!"

"Well I do it better and I need to keep doing it until they're all within my stomach. So that means I need you guys to join together and make sure none of them gets the drop on me, understand?"

"Yeah yeah yeah" Dedede said waving his hand. "Just as long as I get to crush the puffball. I reckon I've called doing that for years."

"Fine but I'm putting him in my stomach. Imagine the look on his face when he's the one being digested by someone else."

Dedede smiled. "Well that does sound pretty dang fun" The Penguin King then leaned back on the wall and sat down on the ground. "Just tell me when he comes. I'm going to get a little shut eye" Dedede was shown sleeping in front of the three.

"How can he be sleeping when I'm about to become emperor of everything?!" Bowser roared.

"He is a foolish bird who will be crushed under my dominion... which uh... has nothing to do with your dimiion" Ganondorf quickly stated.

Wolf rolled his eyes. "Smooth' he said sarcastically turning to Wolf. "Speaking of nappers, maybe it's time you went after the two love birds who like sleeping around. And appearing in far too long emotional scenes."

"Maybe I will" Bowser then blinked a couple of times. "Who are we talking about again?"

Smash Mansion

Third Floor, Zelda's Room

Inside her room Zelda was shown cuddling Zero Suit tightly in her arms as the non armored bounty hunter sighed blissfully. "Ah, I love these little chances we get to relax together" Zero Suit said looking up and smiling at the Hyrulian princess. "Almost as much as I love you."

"You know I share those exact sediments Zesu" Zelda said lightly rubbing her on the cheek. "It's good to get a break from this idiotic sexist fools-"

"Wait hold on" Zero Suit looked up confused. "I thought you didn't want to be sexist anymore"

"Well that was in a place where I was forced to think differently, most likley by a man."

"But... we're written by a woman"

"Yes one who is forced to be influenced by men who do not understand her superior ability to craft deep powerful character development scenes. They'd rather deal with their pathetic attempts at comedy and action they actually see some meaningful exchanges get passed-"

Ganondorf then broke down the door. "And I rather see you two skanks in a pile of pieces on the floor"

Wolf then walked right next to him. "Do you really need to keep breaking down everyone's door like that? It's getting rather annoying."

"The both of you are beyond annoying" Zelda said glaring at them angrily. "After how much you made us suffer-"

"Uh Zel, maybe we should just try retreating" Zero Suit said tapping her on the leg. "I have a bad feeling this is a battle we wouldn't be able to win."

Zelda smiled at her. "Very well Zesu" she said grabbing her hand. "There is no way I would endanger you-"

"Unless by blabbing out what you're going to do" Wolf said as Bowser rushed past the other two villians. He opened his mouth and did the power vaccum suck to pull the two into his mouth as he quickly closed his jaws. Zelda and Zero Suit then landed in the stomach forest as the other smashers looked at them.

"Man since when did Bowser get so fast?" Zero Suit asked looking around. "Or able to put us in his stomach"

"Ever since Bowser's Inside Story" Luigi explained. "I'm afraid he's figured out the power of the vaccumm mushroom to suck a everyone he a wants in inteintionally and trap them in his body."

"Grr I am really sick of being trapped by these ridicolous villians in they're idiotic, hurtful plans" Zelda made a fist. "Why can't they learn to leave the superior gender alone and-"

"Zelda, stop" Link appeared behind her and grabbed her left wrist roughly as she looked at him confused. "Look I don't want to hurt you but you told me to make sure you didn't say anything stupid you may regret"

"That was a different me Link-"

"Well I don't care if it was a different you, it still counts" He then looked into her eyes fiercly. "So stop it, Zelda. Just stop it and be the kind, wonderful princess who spreads a positive message of peace around"

Zelda looked into Link's eyes and nodded. "Okay" she said quietly.

"Okay?"

"Okay"

"Alright then" he then let go of her arm. "Sorry about that but I just didn't want this to degrade your character anymore then Master Hand has."

Master Hand turned to Link. "Hey I thought the lesson of that chapter was not to blame people's problems on me"

"No the lesson was not to give into what people tried making you into, intentionally or not. And I am not going to have history repeat itself"

"Hmm Link I have to say you standing up to her almost a royal pain is really a turn on" Shiek said hugging his back tightly as she whispered in his ear. "in fact why don't we find a good place in this little stomach forest and I'll let you boss me around some"

"Tempting but like you said before we really should focus more on the situation on hand" Link pointed out.

Shiek sighed and kissed him on the cheek. "Fine fine but I'm rembembering that for after we get out of here"

"Why can't we just teleport out?" Zero Suit asked.

"Teleporting won't work against the magic of Bowser's vaccumm thing" Master Hand asked. "Except my bro's but he has his stupid reasons for not doing it"

"Fawful or not bust, Fawful or not bust" Crazy Hand said carrying his Fawful sign again.

"Why don't you use your powers to say make manaphy come in and switch your bro's mind with someone who knows how to use his powers?" Zero Suit then pointed around. "Someone other then me though. I"m not getting my head screwed around again."

"Well I wouldn't want to resort to that. And even if I did, my powers don't really work in here"

Zero Suit smirked evily. "So that means your powerless then?"

"Yes well..." Master Hand looked to see Zero Suit getting out her whip. "Hey we're suppose to be working together, not fighting amongst ourselves"

"Actually she brings up a good point" Falco said taking out his gun. "Why haven't we taken you out now that we have the chance?"

"Uh, because we have bigger problems to worry about? Like getting bigger and getting out of here?"

"Well from what I heard it seems that will only happen if someone else gets us out of here" Squirtle commented. "Since we're stuck here fighting out wave after wave of random enemy appearences otherwise."

"Wow, just like in the Viridian forest that one time" the trainer commented. "Except that inifinte wave of enemies was only like a few hundred Pidgey. I still captured them though."

"You got pecked a dozen times and had to go the hosptial for two weeks" Ivysaur reminded him.

The trainer felt his arms. "Hey those pecks were the mark of a man"

"I'll give you the mock of a man" Charizard said as fire gathered in his throat.

"Hey you were suppose to learn your lesson about not doing that" The trainer said pointing at his eye. "Or else I'll use my aura powers on you."

"Do you even have you're ripofff of Geass in this story?" Ivysaur asked.

"Let me see" he then looked over at Squirtle as he narrowed his eyes. "Make me a sandwitch" he commanded.

"No" Squirtle said.

"Darn" The trainer looked down rejected. "If we had those we could of just made Bowser spit us all up."

"No, because he'd have to look at you for that to work" Fox pointed out. "And he can't look at you within his stomach?"

"Well you know how sometimes your eyes are bigger then your stomach? Well what if his eyes were IN his stomach" Everyone looked at the trainer annoyed. "Hey it could happen."

"That was the symbol of Mc Hand World" Master Hand noted. "Until McDonald's tried sueing it. Then well... they had to change it to "Hand over all your orders today"

"That's kind of a crummy advertising statement" Samus noted.

"And you're a crummy big sister" Zero Suit said pointing over to her. "Now that we're both here, how about you tell me why you rejected me?"

"Uh wait for a story that isn't a parody of a DS game to ask those kind of questions" Samus reminded her. "Besides even if I told you I'm sure through the stupid rules of irony something would come up to interrupt it-"

Jigglypuff was then shown falling down in front of everyone. "Hey everyone, the original Diva has arrived" she annoyed to the other Smashers.

"See, told you" Samus noted as Zero Suit grimmaced some.

"So what's with Bowser eating everyone anyway?" Jigglypuff asked. "I mean I was in my room praticing my songs and then my door got broken and Bowser said he only had a few more smashers to devour before becoming supreme king of everything or something. And Supreme King of Everything would never make a good song, band or even album name."

"Well I guess Bowser is just a Power Hungry Fool" Lucario pointed out.

_Power Hungry Fool_

Jigglypuff looked around. "I don't really like that song. Can we get some good music playing here?

_Mozart's Requiem_

Jigglypuff smiled and bobbed her head back and forth. "Ah, nothng beats the classic"

"Hey Power Hungry Fool is a classic AuraChannler gag" Lucario pointed out.

"Isn't that guy whose story you said had me as some idiot who tried throwing notes to people to stop Werehog Sonic from killing everyone?"

"Hey you wanted to be important"

"I'd think I'd also want to the SMART kind of important"

"Well you aren't smart enough to recongnize you're own music putting people to sleep" Ivysaur pointed out.

"Not to mention this dribble" Charizard pointed up. "Seriously why can't we get a rock track or something?"

"What?" Jigglypuff floated in front of him. "Mozart is classic you foolish tone deaf ninny. How dare you not recongnize the genius of his, or my art for that matter"

"Yeah pretty ballsy comparing yourself to Mozart puffball" Falco noted. "Then again I guess all you mon would have to be pretty ballsy" Everyone chuckled at this some.

"Hey, I made that joke before and you all didn't get it!" Pichu yelled.

"That's cause no one gets your jokes" Squirtle mentioned turning to him. "Hey wait I thought you guys were evil symbols trying to kill us or something"

"Well we got eaten too" Roy said smirking at Marth. "Though from what I heard at least we weren't dreaming when we landed here."

Marth held up his sword angrily. "Hey don't make me cut you like in-"

"Hey don't spoil anything" Un-Spoiling Hero warned walking in front of him. "Or else you'll have to deal with me-" Marth quickly sliced him in the face making him fall to the ground. "Ow my spoilers!"

"That seemed needlessly harsh" Shiek commented.

"Well I"m sick of getting insulted" Marth said putting his sword away. "Next person who tries cracking wise is really going to get it"

"Back in my day none of you nancy boys were able to crack wise" Everyone looked up and groaned seeing Mr. Game and Watch coming down.

"Oh great now we're getting stuck with that (swea-)" Snake was interrupted as Mr. Game and Watch dissapeared before they're eyes. "Hey where the (beep) did he go?"

"Hey my body's just like a recylcing bin" Bowser was heard saying. "Trash goes in one place, paper goes in another."

"So where is he then?" Link asked.

Bowser's Body

Funny Bone

Mr. Game and Watch was then transported somewhere inside of Bowser's liver as he looked around confused. "Hey where in the world of gafidgets am I know?" he asked. "Back in my day we didn't go putting our old men in the livers, we gave them livers. Steak and lviers cause it was the only food you could get in the war-"

"Oh thank god someone found me" said a voice as game and Watch turned around to see a yellow dot with red feet and star on it's head appear in front of him. "Hello Yellow" the creature (sounding like a cute girl) said to Game and Watch.

"Hey back and my days there were only three colors, and red was one of thme. And yellow wasn't so go back ya commie!"

"Well I wanted to go back outside but I'm afraid Bowser's been absorbing people again" she said looking around confused. "Last time I came here with mario and Luigi and helped them carry all their stuff, but I haven't seen them around. I haven't even seen Bowser around, inside his body."

"You ain't making no sense you glowing gahoozy"

"Well it is rather confusing but it's still an enjoyable title all the same" the dot smiled at him. "Think you could help me find Mario and Luigi so we can get out of here? I don't like looking on my own."

"No way you gezpachi, I don't trust the yellow devil"

"I'm not a devil. I'm Starlow" Starlow then bowed right in front of Game and Watch. "Nice to meet you"

"Well you do have manners unlike most of them yankey doodle dandies" Game and Wach held out his hand. "Fine but you're going to hear all my old stories like the time I taught Lincoln how to jump rope with his beard, because back in my days we didn't have jumpropes, and beards were real beards and not this painted colored face fuzz. Like you union devils like to do it"

"Uh... huh" Starlow said blinking confused.

**Starlow has Joined your Team!**

"Hey back in my day I ain't listen to no black text you darkie" Game and Watch then looked at Starlow. "You sent that ganuset here didn't you?"

"Wait, what-"

"I knew them yellows couldn't be trusted!" Game and Watch took out his match stick and aimed it at Starlow. "Prepare to be burned down like the big bad world of Nebraska Brown"

"Ahhhhhhh!" Starlow said as Game and Watch chased her around with his match.

**Starlow has left your team... and is about to get third degree burns!**

"I can kind of see his point on the bold text" Starlow noted as she barley avoided being burned by another match stick pass.

Back in the stomach Lucario looked around sadly. "Man I just felt like I missed the most awesome refrence to something awesome ever"

"Oh shut up you" Master Hand said annoyed. "If we can't get out we have to find a way to contact someone outside Bowser's gut to help us."

"Well I tried psychically communicating to Lucas but I don't think it's working" Ness said his body glowing blue.

Peach shook her head. "No way it totally is cause he's like coming to save us" Peach pointed upward as Lucas was shown falling down in the stomach as he was able to aim his hand down, using a blast of PSI power to keep hm from crashing into the ground.

"That's strange" Lucas said rubbing his head. "I remember running into Bowser and then him opening his mouth and me going inside it-"

"Here let me clue you in" Ness said as he glowed blue as his and Lucas's eyes glowed for a moment.

"I see you have perfected the memory transfer move" Lucas said smiling happily at Ness. "I know you were having trouble with it when Mewtwo was first teaching it to us"

"Yeah well I've been praticing some" Ness said scratching his head. "So have any ideas on how we can get out?"

"Well this probably would not work but maybe we could just ask Bowser nicley if he would reconsider his plan to try and consume all of us. Aftearll he does absorb and digest us then his guilt over our deaths will weight heavily on his concious and-"

"Hahahaha you think I'm going to be saved because of a change of heart?" Bowser was heard chuckling as Lucas looked down sadly. "Hahaha yeah right kid"

"It was only a suggestion" Lucas said sadly.

"Aww don't worry about it Lucas" Lucario said. "We'll get out and then you'll get over your emotional stuttering problems while going into the Wario Ware world"

"I hate to be rude but I do believe that is a refrence to a Lucas that is not me"

"No if I was talking about the Lucas that was not you I'd be talking about the Pokemon Trainer" Lucario then gestured over to Pokemon Trainer. "Just like If I was talking about the red that wasn't him I'd be talking about Ashley's friend"

"My name isn't Red though" The trainer pointed out. "It's Azure"

"No I think that's the name Alex Warlorn tried giving you" Squirtle said rubbing his head. "Hmmm if this was all done for AuraChannlerChirs what is Alex's birthday story going to be like?"

"Can we worry about that at some other time?" Link asked. "There's only seven of us even left to help out there and only half of those seven are known to be dependable"

"I know you may doubt me for saying this, but I believe that Kirby will be the one to save us this time" Meta-Knight said looking up. "I know he is usually consumed with his own consumption but this time he will do what is needed in order to save those who have been trapped by Bowser's vaccumm powers."

"Well maybe he'll try out eating him or something" Samus said rolling her hand. "I just hope that you're feeling isn't one of those irony coming back to bite us later things"

Ironically enough (though in a different way) Kirby was actually focused on the mission at hand as he was shown talking to R.O.B in the basmeent of the mansion.

"And that's the plan" Kirby said smacking his fists together.

"Beep, I admit surprise for you and Donkey Kong having come up with that strategy all by yourselves. My logsticis say that there is a 2 percent chance that you would of been able to come up with even a good strategy for a normal fight on your own, bop boop"

"Hey Robo man better not be calling DK dumb" Donkey Kong held out his arm. "Donkey Kong know how to think good, especially when Diddy in trouble"

"Yeah not to mention all my snackey cakes being taken" Kirby said as he looked down sadly. "And even worse my friends, even the ones who don't buy more snacky cakes. We have to save them all, even if it costs us everything we have"

"Okay but me not putting in me gold banana, that too valuable for thing" Donkey Kong pointed out.

"Actually I predict a higher chance of this plan working if you were to use you're gold potassium fruit, bop de boop" R.O.B commented

Donkey Kong thought for a second and sighed looking down sadly. "If it for Diddy me do it."

"Alright then, it's time to initate plan Clog the Vaccumm" Kirby looked around dramatically as the other two looked at him. "Hey I can look cool when I want to"

"Stastically that seem improbable" R.O.B calculated.

"Stastically you can cram it with walunts, and other kinds of nuts we'll get once the others are saved" Kirby then took out his warpstar as Donkey Kong punched a hole in the basement wall as the three flew off away from the mansion.

Inside the mansion though, specifically inside Bowser another figure was shown falling into the stomach forest. This time it was a yellow electircal rat-

"Oh screw you announcing text" Pikachu said as he got up and looked around. "You know if it weren't for the fact I was involved in a tale that involved bird crap, I'd lterally call this my worst role"

"Hey we're all here man" Master Hand stated. "Well except for Bowser and his forces and the half dozen still free smashers but you know what I mean."

"Yeah I do, and it sucks" Pikachu crossed his arms. "So what happened exactly-" Ness then used his memory transfer to tell Pikachu the sitaution. "... How the hell has no one been able to formulate a plan better then "wait for the others to save us" exactly?"

"Hey-a that's all we a can do" Mario stated. "We can't a leave through any exit, can't contact the outside world, can't attack the stupid a turtle-"

"Hell yes we can" Pikachu then glowed with electricty. "From what you said you can fly out but his swallows push you back in right? Well how about if I was blasting his throat while he was trying to swallow? He'd get paralzyed and be unable to move and someone could just fly right through."

"They'd fly right through you're electrical storm?" Link asked.

"Uh hello, we have people who can't reflect and absorb that stuff right here" Pikachu said pointing over at team Star Fox and the Earthbounders. "Really how come anyone didn't think of that before?" He pointed at Pichu. "I mean you could of done that"

"Yeah but then I would of hurt myself real bad" Pichu pointed out.

"And that's why you were kickedo ut of Brawl" Master Hand said as Pichu glared at him. "Hey no need to hate me for it"

"But that is what we will do hand" Roy said making a fist. "Still we'll save the hate for once we get out of here"

"You know it's not exactly good for you to hate" Zero Suit pointed out. "Maybe if you tried opening up your heart instead of filling it with hate-"

"Hey don't try putting your over emotional drama down our throats" Dr. Mario stated. "The only thing going down someone's throat is some smasher. And then going up a throat is a lightning bolt"

"As well as me" Meta-Knight said taking to the air. "I am the best with flight around here"

"Screw you man, I'M the best with flight" Charizard said taking to the air.

"Look there's no more time for petty arguments" Fox said holding up his hand. "Besides we have a better chance with two flyers anyway. So me and Ness will go with Meta-Knight, while Falco and Lucas go with Charizard"

"Wow now those are some pretty weird groups" Lucario commented as the six looked at each other and nodded. Soon Meta-Knight was holding Ness and Fox as Falco and Lucas rode up on Charizard. The two groups of 3 quickly took to the skies and looked up at the throat whole.

"Okay I can see someone coming now actually" Ness said looking up as someone was heard bouncing along the throat. "It's Pit"

"Good, he can reflect and fly as well so maybe he'll follow our lead out of here" Fox noted as he pointed down at Pikachu. The Yellow rated nodded as he called down a powerful Thunder blast at the very moment Pit was falling out the throat. The Angel was shown getting shocked repeatldley. Ness and Lucas quickly actiivated they're PSI magnets as Falco and Fox activated they're deflectors, extending a shield around Meta-Knight and Chaizard. The two flyers then shot through the lightning as they were shown flying through the throat. Before they could get out though the lightning storm suddenly fizzled out.

"Huh?" Pikachu said as his lightning stold. With a mighty set of swallows Bowser was able to push the six back down into the forest as they slammed hard into the ground. "Hey, what happened"

"Nice try" Wolf was shown sticking his hand in Bowser's mouth, activating his reflect. "Too bad your thunder dosen't work on anything above the main lightning strike that can reflect it.

"Ha, you sticking your hand in his muoth is all sorts of ridicolous" Ganondorf said chuckling some. "You please the darkness king"

"Hey sometimes you have to think fast and do the unexpected to win" Wolf sticking his hand out as he shook it some. "Furthermore it's better then announcing your plans from a place you know we can actually hear you talking"

"Ha those fools should know better" Bowser said crossing his arms. "Speaking of fools there's only about a half dozen left who will dare to oppose me. I will squash them like the insignificant bugs they are and-"

"Foul Beast! You will relinquish us from this rotten pit in your abdomen or you shall feel the ire of the most true and glorious goddess Palutena you fofitifed sea farring tortise" Pit was heard yelling out.

"Look you may of swallowed the synonum dictionary but I swallowed you, deal with it!" Bowser roared.

"I will not dignify myself staying a moment longer in this disgusting lair of fit below you chest caviity"

"I'm really getting sick of your mouths" Bowser then made a fist. "I was letting them rest for awhile but since you're so chatty why don't you go fight someone actually worth your time" Inside Bowser's stomach hundreds upon hundreds round dumpy blobs holding clubs surrounded the smashers. "Ha by now you should be fighting the Protobatter army, who is going to bat all your arms off"

"Ha as if such ridicolous looking blobs carrying ridicolously primitave weapons would stand a chance against our combined might-"

"Blah blah, shut up and fight down there already!"

"Well do better then fight" Lucario called out. "We'll fight with style!

_Bowser's Inside Story: Boss Music_

Various Thunders, fireballs, turnips, arrows, bombs, lasers, swords, punches, kicks, flames, ice beams, water, leaves, aura, missles, tounges, Pikmin, and even ground pounds were heard in Bowser's stomach along with the music.

"That was the boss music for your game?" Wolf asked.

"Well not the real final boss music" Bowser pointed out. "That sounded more like-"

"No spoilers!" Un-Spoiling's Hero voice was heard crying out as he was then wailed hard in the head. "Ow my spoilers!" He cried.

"Well I hate to point this out but you do know those Protobatter will be gone in a matter of minutes" Wolf commented.

Bowser nodded. "Yes but by that time I'll have eaten all the other smashers, if they're man enough to face me."

"You're a turtle" a voice said as a figure stood in front of the three villians. "And I... AM A MAN!" the figure was revealed to be Sonic. "Actually Sonic, sonic the Hedgehog. The world's way past speedest dude with tude."

"More like about to be my latest morsel" Bowser opened his mouth. Sonic smirked as he then quickly revved past Bowser, running on the wall as he jumped behind the turtle and kicked him hard in the shell.

"Way too slow lame-o!" Sonic retorted. Bowser screamed and tried opening his mouth again to suck Sonic in but he then speeded to Bowser's right and punched him on his arm. "Still too slow!"

"You're too slow!" Bowser tried striking him with his claw but Sonic jumped up and Homing attacked Bowser in the chest.

"No I still say you are lame-o!" Sonic said as he flipped away and held out his hands. "There's no way you're eating everyone on my watch turtle butt. Especially if you can't catch the coolest hog around"

"I'm a much cooler hog then you are" Ganondorf said. "Because I am the coldest and most heartless of all the guerdos-"

"Yeah but we're still cooler then you" Popo was said within Bowser's stomach.

"Yeah we're cool as iceeeeeeeeeee" Nana said as she was heard firing an Ice Beam.

"All of you shut up!" Bowser said trying to hit Sonic again who speeded behind him and did a Sonic Spindash that made Bowser hit the gorund hard.

"See this is why I made sure to take care and encapsulate Sonic first before he tried speeding around my plans" Wolf retorted.

"Just make sure you film me putting this hedgerat in my stomach!" Bowser roared inhaling again but only ending up inhaling part of the wall as Sonic rushed around him.

"Oh ho, Sonic's just too fast" Sonic then speeded all around Bowser. "Too fast, too fast, too fast, too-" Ganondorf then hit him hard with a Warlock Punch which slammed Sonic hard into the ground. "Too... fast" Sonic said his head spinning around some. Bowser smirked and then inhaled Sonic into his stomach.

"Ha, I knew I'd get that rat" Bowser said.

"Actually I got him" Ganondorf retorted. "With my ultmate punch of destruction"

"In truth that was more like a lucky shot but still fairly impressive" Wolf pointed out.

"Whatever the case is, that's 30 something down, and only four to go" Bowser said looking around. "Now where are they-" Bowser then gasped as he was pierced hard through the chest by a golden blade. It was shown being thrown by Ike, who used Quick draw to rush and grab the blade as he was able to slam it and Bowser through one of the walls.

"Hey" Ike said smirking some. "Did you think you would get me so easily?"

"You... stupid swordsman" Bowser then opened up his mouth.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Ike said as Ragnell was shown glowing with energy. "From what I heard you were given you powers by some magical mushroom right? Well I was given my sword by a goddess. Who is stronger then your average magic"

"Fawful is better then your aver-age man!" Crazy Hand was heard crying out. "Say that again and see where it gets you!"

Ike rolled his eyes and pointed at Bowser. "Point is that mixing the powers of a goddess through your new magical digestive system should have some diasterous side affects, especially for you"

Bowser gasped. "You... you wouldn't"

"More like you shouldn't" Ike said as more energy glowed around Ragnell. "See if you try swallowing me you'll be using your magical vaccum powers. And now with the goddess's power in the mix it will backfire, destroying you"

"Risky move swordsman" Wolf pointed out. "Because that will also end up destroying all the people inside, including the friends you supposedly fight for."

"You're not tricking me this time Wolf" Ike said as he grabbed Bowser by the throat. "See I know cowards like you Bowser. People who claim to be totally ruthless but actually have sort of an actual soul deep down inside. Or at the very least, base survival instinct that will make them do anything to protect themselves" Ike then frowned. "I don't want to but if we're talking millions of lives you've eat and absorb into you, then it's worth everyone else in there. Especially since they're fighters who'd give their all to protect what they care about."

"Screw you hippie! I still want to kill all of you!" Dr. Mario was heard yelling within Bowser.

"Well most of them anyway" Ike said bringing Bowser even closer to him. "You can still save yourself by saving everyone else and spitting them out. I can retract Ragnell's power to let you do that."

"Err you stupid" Bowser then starred into Ike's determined eyes and whimpered. "Alright fine, fine, you win"

Inside a fangirl's room someone reading this story was shown cheering happily. "Hooray, Ike's the hero again!" Bouncefox cheered. "Now I can give this story a good review, unlike other stories where Ike isn't the hero that I automatically dislike because they don't have my favorite character kicking butt in them"

Back at the mansion Ike looked annoyed. "You know that's kind of unfair to Bouncefox. I mean-" Suddenly he was then stabbed from behind as he cried out in pain. He then gasped to see Ganondorf had run him through with his sword (that he was actually using!) as Ike looked to see blood coming down from his chest. "You... bastard"

"Ha did you really think I'd let you save everyone?" Ganondorf said as he looked over at Bowser. "Now time for you all to die"

"What... do you mean you all?" Bowser asked confused, coughing up some blood.

"Ha, the lord of all evil was going to betray you all along, you just couldn't see it because of carefully it was hidden"

"No it wasn't" Wolf retorted.

"Silence!" Ganondorf bellowed as he smirked at Bowser. "The way I figure it if you die, everyone inside of you dies whether or not you're magical vaccumm is working."

"But... what about the villian's alliance?"

"Ha the great wizard Ganon only allies himself with those who are useful to him, and you lot aren't useful in the least anymore" Ganondorf then removed his sword from Ike and used Wizard's foot to kick the Greil Mercanery away into a wall. "I admitt you did get rid of a lot of smashers for me, but I can take care of the rest on my own." He then held up the sword and prepared to strike Bowser down. "I mean whose left anyway? y the idiotic robot, the retarded ape, and the puffball left. It will be easy to crush them one on one once I finish with you-" Ganondorf was then blasted hard from behind by a super full power Optic blast which knocked him through the wall into another room, knocked out.

"Beep, we are stastically harder to beat then you assumed, boop" R.O.B said appearing behind the group.

"Well well, looks like I'm the only villian left, once again" Wolf said throwing away his camera. "Ganondorf is correct about one thing: It'd be a waste to have all this effort go down the drain" he then used Wolf Flash to appear right in front of Bowser as he grabbed Ganondorf's Sword. He then tried to stab Bowser as Kirby came down on him with a stone. "Predictable" Wofl Said using reflect grabbing the stone Kirby and throwing him hard to the side. As Wolf prepared to stab again he was then knocked away by a giant gold banana which made him along the floor. "What?"

"Me predict you" Donkey Kong said jumping and squeezing Wolf tightly from behind. "There no escape from the Ape Lock" Donkey Kong said squeezing Wolf even tighther as he howled in pain.

"Nice job DK" Kirby said as he was shown holding a small bottle of liquid as he rushed over to Bowser. "Now let's hope this works" he then opened the bottle and poured it down Bowser's throat.

"Ahhh, what... what is this?" Bowser said as his skin started turning pale.

"Ipecac" Kirby said pointing at himself. "If there's a few things I know it's food, and spitting up the things you eat. And this is really good at the later, even better then I am actually" Bowser then held his stomach as he started turning white. "And this is prue ipecac too which means that soon-"

"BLEHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Bowser then puked all over the ground. Normally this would be nasty but he was shown puking up all the smashers, the hands, the various bosses and minion creatures from the DS game, several waddles (that were still sleeping for some reason) and even that lame ass OC Un-Spoiling Hero as all of them fell to the ground.

"Ugh, what a happened?" Mario asked.

Kirby smiled. "I made him throw all you guys up"

"It was me idea" Donkey Kong said as he then threw Wolf hard into the wall. "Me knew he needed to spit up me friends and thought we should get something so he would do that"

"Nice thinking Donkey Kong" Diddy said as they exchanged their Kong high vies and dance number. "And they say you aren't smart"

"I admitt that the plan was very well thought out" R.O.B said pointing over at Ike. "We were even able to enlist the Griel mercanery's help as a distraction and a way to alter Bowser's vaccum abiliites before he went off to attack on his own."

"Uh... still need some help" Ike said spitting up a bit of blood.

"Oh yeah don't worry, now that I'm out my powers are back to what they should be" Master Hand quickly snapped his fingers as he put hearts around Ganondorf, Ike, Bowser and some of the other smashers as they were shown quickly recovering. "Ah now things can finally get back to normal around here"

"Hold on we should a seriously kick these a smucks out" Mario said pointing over to Wolf, Ganondorf and Bowser. "They a tried killing us all"

"Yeah but they didn't, which means it was only attempted murder, so they can stay"

"That's the most retarded thing you've ever said asshole" Falco commented.

Lucario did a small nod. "Yeah even moreso then when you let Chip into the mansion because he looked important. This is even more retarded to me"

"Yeah it's even more retarded then saying (beep)ing to me for no damn reason" Snake retorted. "Seriously just give some bullets and I'll take them to the show. The gun show where I'll be blowing they're heads off-"

"No, I told you guys you need to learn a lesson about peace and love and caring for your fellow smasher and yadda yadda" Master Hand said twirling his finger. "So uh no doing that for any of you."

"So you're just going to let them get away for all of that?"

"Oh no, I have a punishment for all of them that I think is most approriate" Master Hand snapped his fingers as Ganondorf was teleported away. "I'm sending him to the alternate dimension without his powers for a week. There he's going to spend time being happy and peaceful with the Anti Ganondorf who is all about love, peace and sunshines"

Toon Link chuckled some. "Heh that is pretty good actually" he remarked.

Peach nodded. "Yeah can I like go there too? It sounds super fun"

"Uh sure thing Peach" Master Hand snapped his fingers transporting her and the waddles there. He then pointed at Wolf. "As for you, I'm going to... uh... what would be a good punishment for him?"

**"Oh I have just the thing" ** A voice said as Alex Warlorn was shown walking over to Master Hand and whispered something in his ear.

"Wait, he turns into a what and a huh?" Alex nodded. "Okay yeah that's defintley a good punishment. Off you go then" Master Hand then snapped his fingers as Wolf was teleported somewhere.

"Where'd you send him?" Falco ask.

"Ever hear of something called Smash Evangelion?" he asked as most of the smashers shook their heads. "Well apparently during the story thatWolf turns into a teenage human girl. I thought our Wolf could use a week of that as punishment"

Fox and Falco looked at each other and chuckled some. "Hahahaha I do have to admit that's pretty good" Fox said wiping away a tear.

"Okay but what about Bowser? He's the a one who started the whole a thing" Mario pointed at him. "Please tell me you have an approriate punishment for him"

"Oh don't worry I have just the thing. Just the thing... indeed" Master Hand then smiled as evily as one could expect for a glove.

And so the Smashers enjoyed the rest of the day worry free. Perhaps they didn't learn the overall lessons of equality but they did learn a little bit about respect and not underestimating the little guy or the heroes who usually never get a chance to be heroes. And something about friendship as they all decided to spend the rest of the day hanging out together?

And what of Bowser you ask? Well his week punishment was seeing Crazy Hand finally get a chance to talk to one of his idols.

"So then I was like "you like corn syrup? I'll tallie you're banana" Crazy Hand said laughing some.

"Ha, that relish is does delicous on the cream cheese. I can't wait to butter that corn into a cob full of klutzberries" said a voice as a beanish figure with a red cape riding of a flying hover stationary platform was shown right in front of Crazy Hand.

"Oh yeah and did you tell him about the blueberry muffin?"

"That blueberry was blue in it's berrynifficent kind of way" Fawful replied. "I made sure I tallied both the banana and gave the sugar the cream of the mush, buth not in my room"

"Oh man I totally would of roomed the mush"

"Well it's like they soy and say, you get one ham, you gotta burger all over it's relish. And I'll ketchup to that fries especially if there's a nice shake in there"

"Would shake rattle and roll?"

"I'd shake the rattle and roll the rice dice if it felt nice to have my vice spliced with a mace and mice"

Crazy Hand chuckled. "Man you are the bomb-diggity"

"And you my gooey glove friend of the chocolate coated kind have marhsmellow heart with lots of mustard to relish. I'd cut the cheese and dairy the farm with you even if he did talk of the cow and smack of the piig"

"STOP IT! YOU'RE NOT MAKING ANY SENSE! STOP TAKING!" Bowser said as he was shown tied down on the wall.

"What's that shengro's problem?" Crazy Hand asked.

"Oh he's just too full of the pop and he didn't get the corn. That's what I vaccumed the room of his stomach and chrned up some trouble that makes me rubble without any stubble." The pscyhotic glove and bean laughed about this as Bowser cried out, finally bringing our story to

THE END!

Well that's it. Just in time for Chris's birthday. Hope he likes it.

AURACHANNLERCHRIS: (Looks at story) I think it's okay... to me-

You better have more of a review then or else it's going to be "to you" all over the floor. To everyone else remember to review and look forward to hopefully a lot of stuff from me coming this October. If I don't catch the laziness bug again that is.


End file.
